Chi Chi's Restaurant
by Eternal Dragon2
Summary: Let's see.... After Chi Chi's chat with Videl, Chi Chi decides to open up a restaurant. However, Vegeta doesn't like it.... I'll try to get a chapter a week....
1. The Idea

In this story, Videl already knows about Gohan's identity and what saiyans and super saiyans are, OK? Goten also knows how to fly. And the timing/setting of this story is also very wonked, because it happens around about seven years after the Cell games, but in here Majin Buu never existed. That's it, forget about when it's set, just read the story... 

**Chi Chi's Restaurant**

**Chapter 1 - The Idea**

It was the last day of term at Orange Star High School, and Gohan was looking forward to spending time with Goten and his dad. It was months since they all fished together. Gohan said goodbye to his friends Eraser, Videl and Sharpener and then went on the nimbus cloud home. It wasn't long before his house was in sight, and Goten was already waiting outside to greet him. 

"Hi Gohaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!" Goten took off into the air and knocked him off the nimbus cloud and all the contents of his schoolbag fell out. 

"Woah, Goten, you'd better watch it! You wouldn't want to hurt your brother now, would you?" Gohan and Goten laughed, and Gohan landed to fetch his stuff. Once he touched his ruler he burst out laughing. 

"What so funny? Did I do something?" asked Goten. 

"Oh no, you didn't. Actually, you did, in a way. Today at school most of the teachers let us fool around today, but something interesting happened. Sharpener got into a fight with Ruler because they both wanted to go on a date with Videl. You should have seen it, it was so funny! Sharpener had the weirdest expression on his face, kind of like he was half crying, half laughing and half screaming! In the end Sharpener won, and Ruler went home crying. Oh it was hilarious! OK, that was three halves, but never mind that." 

"Cool story, but I don't really get it," said Goten. 

"Well, let's go inside then," said Gohan. " Mum and dad must be waiting for us." The two boys eagerly ran toward the house, but when they were turning for the door, Goten ran straight into Goku and fell down unconscious. Goku looked down and blinked. 

"Oh no! What have I done to you? Poor Goten. I must be really clumsy to not know when my own son's around. This world is really a dangerous place!" Goku was surprised. He had never walked into anyone and knocked them unconscious before. 

"Did you know that if the Earth stopped rotating we would all fly off because of the kinetic energy we contain. That would be so funny! OK, maybe not funny, but you know what I mean. It's a bit like what would happen if the Earth's gravity suddenly stopped. We would probably all shoot straight into the air and start floating around! I think." Gohan temporarily drifted off into another world in his head. 

Goku shrugged. _Maybe it was because of all the training,_ he thought._ Hey, I wonder how Vegeta's doing. He might get stronger everyday, but I'm still way ahead of him._ He looked down at Goten and said, "Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Hopefully you'll wake up before dinner." 

"Maybe the smell of mum's cooking will wake him up," Gohan joked. He was in a cheerful mood today, since he was free from homework for a whole month. _No school. Woohoo! I'll be able to go to Trunks' house, and maybe even protect the City a bit more._ He started visualising some new poses for the Great Saiyaman. He already had the "M" pose, and he was trying to figure out how do "G" and "S" so that he could go 'I am the *does the "G" pose* Great *does the "S" pose* Saiyaman!' 

Chi Chi was also unusually cheerful. Normally she would have been screaming at the boys for eating too much, or for breaking a chair or table, but today she was joking around, not minding the occasional cup. She even told a story about the time when Goku ate five roast chickens, four bowls of rice, three servings of lasagna, two pumpkin pies and one cob of corn, and then got a huge stomach ache. She was so relaxed and casual that at dinner Gohan was curious and wanted to find out why. 

"Hey mum, why are you so cheerful today? And how come you haven't given me any homework to do these holidays? I hope you're not being sneaky and giving me some just before I go out with my friends." Chi Chi smiled when she heard his question. "Well Gohan, ever since I had that chat with your friend Videl I've been thinking about opening up a restaurant. It'll be fun, Goku and Goten will catch fish, and you can be a waiter. It's good work experience for you." Everyone stared at her, speechless. Goku was the first to find his voice again. 

"Uh, Chi Chi, how on earth will you manage a restaurant? With us here you're already almost cooking non-stop, and just think about all the plates you'll have to wash!" 

"Don't worry about that. I've got it all figured out. I'm going to ask Bulma and Mr. Popo to help with the cooking. All I have to do is to put an ad in the paper to get more waiters and cleaners. The restaurant's going to be great. It'll be the biggest and most popular restaurant in the district, with lots of colour and tons of food, and Goku, you are not allowed to eat anything from the restaurant without my permission." 

"And then we're going to be rich! We'll be just as rich as Trunks's family, won't we mummy? Maybe even richer! We could buy lots and lots of stuff with that money, like toys and food!" Everyone turned and looked at Goten. Chi Chi had completely forgotten about all the money that she was going to make. 

"Oh my goodness, Goten. I forgot all about making all that money. I think that you're actually smarter than your father!" Goten laughed. _With all that money I would have a bigger toy collection than Trunks,_ he thought to himself. Goten wolfed down all his food and then started dancing around, very excited, before collapsing on the floor from the pain of indigestion. When he recovered, Gohan found a problem with Chi Chi's idea. 

"Hey mum, what are you going to call the restaurant?" 


	2. The Name

**Chapter 2 - The Name**

Gohan had a point - restaurants had to have names. Chi Chi, Goku and Gohan spent all of the next day trying to think of a name. They had written down a lot already, and Bulma had also given them some ideas, but Chi Chi had rejected all of them. 

"How about Seafood, Eat Food?" suggested Gohan. 

"Nah, it's too long, and besides, the name is misleading. We have other dishes besides seafood as well. But then again, it might work." 

"Food Palace?" 

"No." 

"Chi Chi's Restaurant?" 

"Not catchy enough." 

"Le Beau Restaurant?" 

"I don't understand french." 

"Ein gut... uh, how do you say 'restaurant' in german?" 

"You're asking me?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Wouldn't have a clue." 

"The No Name Restaurant?" 

"I want a name for my restaurant... Oh, I get now. But no. What do other people call their restaurants?" 

"Let's see... there's McDonalds, KFC, Pizza Hut..." 

"Not like that! How did they come up with those names?" 

"By thinking of them." 

"Well then think!" 

"I'm trying!" 

"THEN THINK HARDER!" 

Gohan nodded and started rattling off some more ideas. 

"Snake Way Restaurant?" 

"People will get freaked out by snakes!" 

"Food Lovers' Paradise?" 

"Maybe..." 

"Saiyan Buffet?" 

"I don't include alien words." 

"Emperor Kakarot's?" 

"No way! Goku's not going to have his name on my restaurant!" Gohan ran out of ideas. Now it was Goku's turn to think. 

"Eternal Food?" Goku was starting to get hungry. 

"How about something without food?" 

"Planet Vegeta?" 

"PLANET VEGETA? DEFINITELY NOT! But then again, I just thought of one. It came to me just then: Einstein's Banquet." 

Gohan and Goku looked at Chi Chi in surprise and together they said, "Huh? Einstein's Banquet? You're kidding!" Gohan really didn't want his friends to think that his mum was nuts, so he countered, "Mum, you just said that four syllables was too long, so what's up?" 

"Uh… well I… ever since you were a little kid I've always wanted to call you Einstein, and because you didn't like the name I tried to call everything else Einstein, just so that people would think that you came from a smart family." Gohan looked at Chi Chi and said, "that's nice mum, but I still don't think that Einstein's Banquet is a good name." 

One hour passed, and then two. It was time for lunch, and still no one had thought of a good name. Everyone was quiet except for Goten, who was really excited. "A restaurant, a restaurant, we're gonna get a restaurant!" He started singing a song about how they would become richer than Trunks. 

(OK, this is from Old McDonald had a farm, so yeah, that's what the 'ee-i-ee-i-o' is about...)  
"My mum Chi Chi had a restaurant, ee-i-ee-i-o!  
And in that restaurant there was a lot of food, ee-i-ee-i-o!  
With a lot of food here, a lot of food there,   
here's some food, there's some food,   
everywhere there's food, food!  
My mum Chi Chi had a restaurant, ee-i-ee-i-o!"  


Gohan's eyes lit up, and with a full mouth he screamed, "I got it!" Chi Chi didn't get it and absent mindedly said, "Goku, don't talk with your mouth full." A few seconds later she realised it was Gohan who had spoken. 

"Gohan, I'm ashamed of you. You know better than to… did you just think of a name for my restaurant?" Gohan nodded, and Chi Chi stood up, leaned across the table and stared straight into his face. Gohan felt the tiniest bit intimidated, but managed to say, "Well, I was thinking that Planet Plant might be a good name. It's short and it doesn't have the word food in it." Gohan then shut his eyes, just in case Chi Chi didn't like it and started screaming. Nothing happened, so he half opened one eye and saw Chi Chi smiling with her mouth wide open. He was not quite sure what to do, so he relaxed, thinking that his mother was fine. 

"Son, YOU ARE A GENIUS! I REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET A PHD! It's perfect! No one will ever think that we copied anyone else!" she screamed, and Gohan became temporarily deaf. 

"Oh shit, how did I know this was going to happen?" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly he realised what he had said, and whom he had said it in front of. Chi Chi's face was now looking very angry and she thundered, "GOHAN, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I HOPE IT WASN'T WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD!" Gohan was still deaf, but he could tell what she was screaming about. He shook his hard as hard as he could, hoping that she hadn't heard him clearly. 

"Well I'll let you off with that since you thought of a name for my restaurant, but you do know better than to swear in front of your family, right? Especially Goten. I don't want you setting a bad example in front of your younger brother. Understood?" 

"I guess…" 

"WHAT?!" 

"I mean of course! I'll never do it again. Promise!" Gohan thought he was very lucky to have been let off with only a short speech from Chi Chi. _I remember that time Goten had overheard Vegeta swearing and then asked mum what shit meant and she beat him up and screamed at him for well over an hour. Poor Goten._

"That's more like it. Now let's get started on Planet Plant!" 


	3. The Restaurant

By the way, in this chapter, I got my "food names" inspiration from that episode of Pokémon when Ash, Misty and Brock ran into the Yass and Kass gyms, remember? Ash was Tom Ato, Misty was Anne Chovy and Brock was Caesar Salad. Well, yeah, anyway, tell me what you think of the names… 

**Chapter 3 - The Restaurant**

The Son family was very busy the next day preparing the restaurant and decorating it, and even Goten was helping, and he had dragged Trunks along with him. Chi Chi and Bulma were reading through the list of applicants who wanted a job. It seemed that many people were looking for a job, far more than they had evr imagined. 

"Let's see here... Brock Oley, age twenty-eight, previous kitchen hand experience… Olly Voyle, ex-criminal, charged for stealing, terrorist attacks, rape but now a volunteer worker… Chris Masturqui, former chef, bachelors degree in cooking?… Sue Shi, part time Japanese accountant, part time university student… Terry Yarkey, unemployed, third year in college? Is this some kind of joke?" Chi Chi was intrigued. 

_Did these people really exist? What kind of parents named their children after types of food? OK, Gohan and the saiyans are an exception but I mean, humans! Us! They would have to be crazy! But then again I guess everyone's an individual._

Bulma looked at the list and said, "Oh no, Chi Chi. These people really exist. I know Chris Masturqui, he's a great cook and has won tons of awards for his cooking. Let's see... he made the best scones in the world, the best roast chicken in the world, the best soufflé in all of France, the barbecue steak in Austalia, the best Peking duck in all of Asia, the best sushi in Japan, the best pizzas in Italy, and the best frankfurts in Germany. He was a guest star in over fifty shows. You should definitely employ him. The others I'm not so sure of. Still, I think you should interview them." 

After a long period of discussion Chi Chi and Bulma decided to employ everyone except Olly. They didn't want to take any chances. "I don't want my Goten or your Trunks to be exposed to an ex-criminal, don't you agree? Look at all the horrible things he's done! But why would he include those things in his application form?" Bulma shrugged. "I totally agree with you. Employ everyone but him. Well now that that's done, we should be ready to open the restaurant in two days." 

The day of the grand opening was a great success. Planet Plant was packed, and the waiting line was huge. Chi Chi, Mr. Popo, and Bulma were all busy cooking away, and all the waiters and waitresses were running around trying to take everyone's orders. Gohan was actually enjoying himself working in the restaurant. 

_Working isn't that bad,_ he thought, _in fact, it's quite fun. Compared to doing homework, that is. It gives me work experience, and maybe I'll apply for a job later. I could become a restaurant manager. Or I could become a member of the Capsule Corp. Or maybe I could become an actor. I could be like Superman or something... or maybe be the next Jackie Chan..._

Halfway through his shift he ran into Sharpener and Videl. He smiled to himself as he observed what they were wearing. Sharpener had a very expensive looking dinner suit on, a bright white shirt and even a cute little red bow tie. He was definitely dressed to impress. Videl was wearing a deep violet evening dress and looked extremely lovely indeed. Sharpener was looking dreamily at Videl, but she didn't seem to feel the same way towards him. She tried to look happy on the outside, but Gohan could tell that she was thinking about something else on the inside. 

Gohan walked up to them and said in his most waiter-like voice, "Excuse me, but are you two on a date?" Sharpener nodded. "How romantic. Would you like the special young couples' offer for tonight only? There's our best seafood dish: the seafood deluxe, lobster, our gourmet pumpkin soup and our freshly picked garden salad and a complimentary non-alcoholic wine with your choice of rose or white." Videl slowly looked up, and Sharpener started ordering the food without asking Videl what she wanted. 

"No thanks, but we'd like the steamed mussels with mustard seed sauce, the seafood surprise, caesar salad…" 

"Hi Gohan," Videl cut in. "I never knew you worked here. Isn't your mum the head chef?" Gohan nodded. 

Sharpener accidentally bit his tongue in surprise and howled in pain. Everyone except Videl and Gohan turned to look. They didn't seem to know what was happening around them. 

"So what are you doing these holidays?" inquired Videl. 

"Not much… I'll be working here a lot, but I'm free on the weekends." Gohan replied. 

"That's good. We have to work on our assignment sometime, so maybe one day you could come over." 

"Sure. You can ring and tell me when. I still can't believe we have to do a project on gravity! I mean, who really cares? It's not like we're going to explore planets with a stronger gravity than us. Why did Newton have to get hit on the head by an apple?" 

"An orange would have been better, because oranges don't bruise. Then he could have eaten it," said Videl, and they both laughed. 

"GOHAAAAN! There's someone who wants an order food at table thirty nine!" Chi Chi's voice shattered the silence. Everyone started talking again, and Gohan and Videl realised where they were. Gohan blushed, apologised to Videl for interrupting her date with Sharpener and rushed away. Videl turned back to see Sharpener crying in pain. 

"Uh, Sharpener? Is something wrong?" 

"What do you think? I just bit my tongue, and you were talking to Gohan as if he were your date and not I. How dare you do that!" 

"Hey, you're the one who dragged me on this date. It wasn't my fault that you didn't make sure to ask me whether I wanted to come or not," replied Videl calmly. 

Another waiter came along, and Videl the food that time. Sharpener was too busy sulking to notice when the food arrived. Videl was quite hungry by then, and started eating. Sharpener had lost his appetite and was just stuffing the food into his mouth unenthusiastically. Their dinner was pretty boring after that. Neither of them spoke until they finished. Videl gave Sharpener fifty dollars and as she left she said, "thanks, Sharpener. That was a nice dinner. Oh, and, keep the change." She walked out and flew home, leaving Sharpener all alone at the table, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. 


	4. The Incidents

OK, I'm not going to explain Dragonboy right now, but I'll do it at a later chapter when I talk more about it. Maybe in a few chapters time, but don't worry, I'll explain it... later... I will, promise! 

**Chapter 4 - The Incidents **

Chi Chi's restaurant business was a huge success and they were making huge profits. Goku and Goten were catching enormous fish and Gohan was having a great time not doing any homework. Their restaurant was always full at night, and it seemed that the young couples' offer was very popular. One afternoon Chi Chi was getting ready to start cooking for the evening customers. She walked into the kitchen and saw a strange looking package on the kitchen table. She paused for a moment trying to figure out what it was, and then went closer for a better look. There seemed to be crumbs around the package: chocolate mud cake crumbs. It was a chocolate mud cake wrapped in bandages. 

"Wait a minute…" Chi Chi had made a mud cake just a few hours ago, and the only people who had access to the kitchen were her family, Bulma and Mr. Popo, which meant that it was either Goku, Gohan or Goten. At first she thought it was Goku, but then she knew it couldn't have been him. 

"Goku and Gohan know that bandaging a cake won't do anything, but Goten on the other hand…" Chi Chi smiled and thought to herself, _poor Goten… I can't believe that he still believes in the magic bandage. He's been watching way too much Dragonboy. I told him that the magic bandage that heals anything and everything, even food and furniture doesn't exist, but boys don't ever listen. Oh well. No wonder Goten was avoiding me the whole day. _

The next day things were worse. This time Chi Chi had prepared a lot of food for a banquet someone had ordered, and as soon as she left to buy some more food, Goku crept in and started eating all the food. He had just finished when Chi Chi got back, and she was thrown into an extreme state of anger. Goku tried to have an innocent look on his face as Chi Chi screamed at him. 

"GOKU, YOU JUST ATE ALL OF OUR HIGHEST PAYING CUSTOMER'S FOOD! HOW COULD YOU?! NOW I HAVE TO COOK EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN! Please, tell me Goku, why did you eat all that food?" All the employees in the restaurant heard, but luckily no customers had arrived yet. 

Brock Oley glanced nervously at Gohan, and then turned to Chris Masturqui and whispered, "Hey Chris, do you think Chi Chi's whole family is like that?" Chris shook his head and replied, "no, not at all. I've talked with Gohan plenty of times and he's just a normal and very smart kid. His mother on the other hand sort of freaks me out. She screams so loudly! I feel sorry for her family. And his father's weird too. Have you seen how much he eats?" 

"I think he eats more than a sumo wrestler," said Sue Shi, who had joined their conversation. "But he seems to stay in perfect shape. It's really quite amazing. He must work out each day." 

Back in the kitchen Goku was trying to get himself out of a very big mess. "Well, you see Chi Chi, we kind of ran out of food, because you haven't been cooking as much now that you're working here, and I've been really, _really_ hungry," Goku managed to stammer. Chi Chi sighed and then relented. 

"I guess you're right this time Goku. Maybe I have gotten a little overboard with this whole restaurant thing. I'll try to spend more time at home. I know, I'll employ some more cooks. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll give you all a big feast, sound good?" Goku nodded, happy to have a proper meal again. 

"Oh, and Chi Chi, one more thing," added Goku. 

"What?" 

"Um… I was drinking some milk today, then I put my glass down on the table, and then… it kinda broke." Goku said the last three words quickly, but Chi Chi still heard. _Great. Goku broke another piece of furniture. Soon I won't be able to keep up with all the broken tables, chairs, chinaware, silverware, windows, so on and so forth._

"What broke, the glass or the table?" asked Chi Chi suspiciously, half expecting him to answer "both." 

"Uh… the table?" answered Goku. _Yep. Just like I thought._ Chi Chi couldn't be bothered screaming that time. She had done that too many times already, so she just said, "looks like I'll have to get another table. Next time, _you'll_ end up paying for your breakages with your _own_ money." Goku nodded and decided that this was the best time to make a very quick and quiet exit. He ran off to catch some more fish, determined to not make Chi Chi any angrier than she already was. 

That night Chi Chi was intrigued. _First Goten tries to bandage a cake, and then Goku goes and eats a banquet. What if Gohan does something next?_ Chi Chi started to worry, so she tried to think positive. _Nah. Surely Gohan wouldn't do anything wrong. I hope. I think I'd better have a talk with him, just to be on the safe side._

Fortunately for Chi Chi, Gohan didn't have any problems, and the rest of the week went by with out any accidents. But, once she thought everything was settled, Vegeta paid a visit to Planet Plant one night and he didn't look very happy. He walked up to Chi Chi and said, "woman, I want an explanation for why you have stolen my property." 


	5. The Talk

**Chapter 5 - The Talk **

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes and got ready to start screaming at Vegeta. When he talked like that he meant business. She didn't know how Bulma could put up with him. _Vegeta's arrogant, selfish, and just downright horrible. I have to find out Bulma's secret to controlling Vegeta. Then I wouldn't have this kind of problem. We could trade. She can tell me how to keep Vegeta under control, and I can tell her how to keep Goku under control. Then we can both be happy._

"What do you mean by your property? This is my restaurant. I paid for it, I paid for the food, I pay my employees, I pay for everything and you've got nothing to do with it. Well, not directly, anyway. The only connection you have with the restaurant is your wife." 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. The title 'Planet Plant' belongs to me the last time I checked. And by saiyan law I am allowed to deny others permission for using that name." 

"And when was the last time you checked? Besides, you never said I couldn't use the name." 

"Well now I do. And I checked just the other week in my saiyan book of laws for your information, so give your fu…" Vegeta stopped himself just when Chi Chi opened her mouth. Even the prince of all saiyans knew better than to swear in front of the only person who could reach 200dB*. "… I mean, give your blasted restaurant another name." 

"No way! My restaurant is called Planet Plant and it's not going to change, so there." 

"If you won't change it, then I'll blast your restaurant until there's nothing left!" He started forming a ki blast in the palm of his hand. 

"You'll do no such thing while Goku's near." Chi Chi could feel a fight coming. Her hand reached for the infamous frying pan. Vegeta didn't notice, and the argument continued. 

"Who cares if Kakarot is near. I could blow up the restaurant right now, and your mate won't be able to save it." 

"You'll do no such thing, Vegeta." Vegeta turned around and saw Goku standing in the doorway. _Great... just great... now _he's_ here, so I can't do anything now. Still, it's interesting how he said the exact same thing as his mate,_ thought Vegeta. _Oh well. Like husband, like wife, I guess. _

"Oh Goku, thank goodness you're here. Now Vegeta wouldn't dare blow up my restaurant." Vegeta turned back around to face Chi Chi and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, woman. Your mate might have all that power, but he doesn't have the speed to stop my blasts." 

"Yeah right." 

"Hey Vegeta, why are you here anyway? Don't tell me you want another fight with me again," interrupted Goku. 

"If I wanted to fight you I would have come straight to you, but tonight my fight is with your mate." 

"And why is that?" 

"She stole my property." 

"Chi Chi, I never knew you were capable of stealing Vegeta's stuff. What property?" 

"The name Planet Plant!" 

"Oh, I see, but how come? It's impossible to take a name from someone!" 

"It's hard to remember that you were just a kid when you were sent here. Because you've never grown up on Planet Vegeta, you don't know any saiyan laws. One of them is that a saiyan's property cannot be taken or used without his permission. If this law is breached, then the king decides an appropriate punishment. And since my father's dead and I am prince, that means I get to chose the punishment. And another is that the king's decision is final, so no one can stop me." 

Bulma happened to walk in at the moment and heard Vegeta's little speech. She stopped to listen to some more of their bickering, and then decided to join in their argument. 

"Excuse me Vegeta, but don't those laws only apply when there are enough people to enforce it? And you're on Earth now, so you do this _our_ way. And if you don't, I'm sure Goku wouldn't mind beating you up. I don't know why you get yourself into these situations, Vegeta. You're going to regret this later. Anyway, hey, Chi Chi, where's Gohan?" Chi Chi didn't have time to answer as Vegeta started screaming at Bulma. 

"What are you doing here, woman? This is Kakarot's, his mate's and my discussion only. You have nothing to do with this." 

"You just don't want to admit that you're wrong, Mr. 'I am the prince of all saiyans' do you? You've spent so much of your life as a prince that you'll probably never get used to a life of mediocrity. You know I'm right." Vegeta ran out of excuses, and when Bulma saw his expression, a smug look appeared on her face. "When we have an argument, I always win." Chi Chi took the opportunity to cut in. 

"Gohan's doing an assignment for school with Videl. It's about gravity, so it really shouldn't be that hard. All they have to do is ask you and your father. I wonder how Goten and Trunks are doing on their little camp. I hope they haven't killed themselves or anything else, for that matter." 

"They'll be fine. At least, they won't starve. Goten's great at catching fish, and Trunks could probably learn pretty quickly as well." Said Goku. Vegeta realised that things were not going the way he intended, so he said, "Fine then. You win. Kakarot and I will fight. Then the winner shall decide what is to be done with Planet Plant." Goku blinked and asked, "what? The restaurant or the name?" 

"Both." 

Chi Chi walked up to Goku and said, "win this one for me, OK Goku?" 

"Sure thing, Chi Chi. You don't have to worry. It's me against Vegeta, remember?" Chi Chi nodded, and Goku and Vegeta turned super saiyan and flew off into the night sky. 

  
  
*I just made that number up, don't pay any attention to it. 


	6. The Camp

This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the rest of the story, but I put it here to entertain you guys and so that I could somehow put Trunks and Goten into the story… We all like Trunks and Goten, right? They're so cute! And I'm still not going to explain Dragonboy (it's not what you think... well, not exactly... but I will tell you now that Kugo is an anagram of Goku... and there will be more later cause I've already written a few more chapters, but I'm yet to type them up)... there will be a time when I will, and remember: patience is a virtue.... 

**Chapter 6 - The Camp**

Goten and Trunks were enjoying themselves on their little camp. They had just finished playing/training and were about to eat. Trunks started up a fire and Goten dragged a fish onto it. They let it cook for a while, until it was a nice golden brown. As they ate, Trunks decided to start a conversation. 

"Have you watched the latest episode of Dragonboy? Wasn't it so funny?" Goten nodded and replied, "I know! Remember how Kugo used the magic bandage on that whole city but forgot to use it on anything else? All the buildings were fixed, but all the trees and plants were upside down and the fish were flying and the birds were swimming? That was so funny!" The two laughed for a long time before settling down again, 

"Hey Goten, what do you think your brother and Videl are doing right now?" 

"If I know them two, they'd probably be kissing, even though they said were studying. Or maybe they're having dinner, just like us. Mum says that Videl and Gohan are boyfriend and girlfriend, but Gohan says that they're only friends. I think they really like each other. Mum thinks they're gonna get married soon." Trunks grinned and commented, "if they do get married, they're probably going to have a kid. Then you're going to be an uncle." 

"Really? Wow. I'll be a really really young uncle," said Goten, wondering what it was like to be an uncle. _Hehehe, I'm going to be an uncle! I might get a niece or nephew after that.... Mmmm, this fish is really nice. Could do with some soy sauce or wasabi, though._

"Hey Trunks, what it like being an only child?" 

"Well, you get spoilt a lot. Gohan probably was. But anyway, I get a lot of toys and it's quite fun, but I do get lonely at night sometimes. Most of my day is spent training with dad. He's really strong and your dad's only able to beat him because he's lucky." 

"In your dreams! My dad's way stronger than yours. But anyway, I guess I am lucky to have a big brother. He keeps me company when I'm bored. That is, when he's not doing his homework." 

Goten and Trunks ate the rest of their dinner in silence, thinking about what the other had said. 

_What if I was an only child and Gohan never existed? I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, I guess, _thought Goten. _I probably would have been made to study really hard, though. I would have worn big dorky glasses and have my nose in a book. Yuck! How horrible!_

_Having a bigger brother would be great. He'd keep me company and take me to all kinds of places, not jut the local park, _thought Trunks._ But then again, I like things just the way things are. As long as I'm stronger than Goten and I'm living in luxury, I'm happy. _Trunks lay back onto the grass and stared into the sky. 

"Watcha doing? Stargazing?" asked Goten. 

Trunks nodded, and Goten decided to look up at the stars too. _Stars are cool. I think I see one that looks like dad. Maybe it's just my imagination. Too bad it isn't daytime. Cloud watching is a lot more fun than watching stars. There was this time when I thought I saw a cloud the shape of Trunks's head. That was funny. _ Suddenly Trunks sat back up again. 

"What is it Trunks?" Goten asked. 

"Do you feel that? It's incredible! It must be your dad and my dad fighting again. Let's go and watch!" Goten and Trunks powered up and flew as fast as they could. Once they were halfway to getting there Goten faltered. 

"Hey Trunks?" called Goten. 

"What is it?" 

"Don't you think we should put our campfire out? I don't want to accidentally set the whole forest on fire. Gohan once told me that he, Krillin, Bulma and Oolong went camping in a forest, and then there was a huge bushfire. He said that a lot of animals died, but luckily they were wished back with the dragonballs." 

Trunks had and annoyed look on his face as he said, "OK, you do that. I'll be waiting here, just make it quick. I don't want to miss any of the action, and I'll show you that my dad can beat your dad." 

Goten smiled gratefully and flew back to the camp. After a while Trunks grew impatient. _What's taking him so long? He should have been back by now. I bet he's gone off playing with a lizard or something. I guess I'd better get him._ He started to search the area and it wasn't long before he heard Goten laughing. He ran over to him and found him playing with a large purple dinosaur and a little brown one. 

"Goten, what are you doing? We're supposed to be watching out dads fight, not playing with dinosaurs." 

"Aw, come on Trunks, let's have some fun before we go. I ran into Chobi and Icarus and started playing with them." Goten looked so happy that Trunks decided to stay for a while. Icarus walked up to Trunks and started licking his face. Trunks fell back laughing and said, "hey, stop that Icarus, that tickles!" Goten and Trunks enjoyed themselves for what seemed like a long time, but then a huge ball of energy flew overhead. 

"Hey Trunks, I think we'd better get going. The fight's getting better and better." 

"Finally. I thought you'd never ask. Now let's go!" 


	7. The Fight

**Chapter 7 - The Fight**

Goku and Vegeta flew to a place far away from the restaurant and got ready to fight. "Let me warn you Kakarot, I've become a whole lot stronger since the last time we fought. I've been training non-stop for the last few weeks. Well, almost non-stop, if you exclude going to the toilet, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner, an hour of sleep each day, and all those other necessities." 

"That's what you say before every fight, and yet I still end up beating you." 

"Who cares about our past moments. Saying it gives me confidence in myself. You should try it." 

"OK then, I'm going to beat you again, Vegeta. Face it, you'll never beat me, not even if you miraculously become twice as strong as before." 

"You're bluffing." 

"I'm only saying it to give myself confidence, remember? And I think it works. This is fun! I might not train under four hundred and fifty times normal Earth gravity, but that doesn't matter. Gravity only makes you short. I mean, I'm a whole head taller than you! And you have so many wrinkles! I bet you the gravity did that! No wonder Bulma's nearly lost all her interest in you! Before you know it, she won't even be willing to sleep in the same bed as you. And then after that you'll be so short and have so many wrinkles that she'll kick you off this planet!" 

"That's not true!" 

"It's only a little speech. Don't tell me you actually believe everything that I say. I get it! You're jealous, aren't you?" 

"Am not!" 

"You are." 

They exchanged a few more insults, and then Goku and Vegeta entered their fighting positions and powered up. Once they were both ready, the fight began. Vegeta lunged at Goku and started punching and kicking. Goku blocked every attack and was enjoying himself very much since neither of them was fighting at full power. After about a hundred punches Vegeta finally landed one in Goku's face. Goku then took control and went after Vegeta. 

* * *

Chi Chi and Bulma were watching from the restaurant, but they couldn't see much apart from two glowing yellow blobs flying around because they were so far away. 

"Who do you think will win?" asked Bulma 

"I don't know, but I hope it's Goku. I really don't want Vegeta to destroy my restaurant." 

"How about we get as far as possible, just in case the two accidentally do blow this place up?" suggested Bulma. 

"They won't. Goku will make sure of that, but still, it's a good idea. Let's go." Chi Chi and Bulma boarded Bulma's helicopter (or whatever it is) and went back to the Capsule Corp and kept watching the fight, both anxious to find out who the winner of the fight would be. Chi Chi started chewing her nails, which had just recovered from her last nail-biting attack. Bulma expressed her disapproval, and Chi Chi stopped. She started grinding her teeth, which was even more annoying. 

"Would you please stop all your obsessive compulsive disorders? How many do you have, anyway?" 

"Well there's my nail biting, teeth grinding, screaming, foot tapping, hair pulling, furniture smashing..." 

Bulma wished that she had never brought up the subject as she listened to Chi Chi rattling off all her bad habits. 

* * *

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta had finished warming up and were now firing ki blasts at each other. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed, so he decided to try and lower Goku's defenses and strike hard and fast. 

"You'd better be careful Kakarot, I was in a bad mood the whole day because I was woken up by our neighbour's pet rooster, which mean's I won't show any mercy. It was screaming its head off at the exact time as my alarm clock, so I decided to blow it up." 

Goku erupted in an uncontrollable wave of laughter, and Vegeta was very annoyed. "Kakarot! What's so funny?" he demanded, extremely frustrated. _I was planning to kill him, but not by making him laugh to death!_ Goku struggled to gasp for air as he tried to speak. "Wha... what... what did... y... you blow... what did you bl... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from his eyes and he was clutching his stomach in pain. Vegeta had enough, and started forming a ki blast, aiming it at Chi Chi's restaurant. 

"If you don't stop laughing right now, I'll blow your mate's precious restaurant up," threatened Vegeta. That stopped Goku from laughing, but he still couldn't help himself giggling every so often. 

"What I was trying to say was, what did you blow up, the rooster or the alarm clock?" 

"The clock! Do you honestly think I would destroy my neighbour's chicken? Of course not! Good food is too valuable to waste." 

"I totally agree with that. You mean one day you're going to chicken-nap your neighbour's chicken, cook it then eat it?" 

"Yes. But I'm going to fry you first!" 

"Hey, let me live! I have to have some of that chicken as well!" 

By that time Goten and Trunks had arrived and were watching from a safe distance, and Goku and Vegeta started fighting again. Trunks was really disappointed because Goku and Vegeta had already started. He decided to blame it all on Goten. 

"See Goten? I told you that we would miss most of the action, but you didn't listen, did you?" "Hey, you were messing around as well. Both of us wasted time." 

"Next time listen to me. It's true, the young never listen to their elders. They'll always get into trouble, and when they do, they look for someone else to blame." 

"That sounds a lot like you, Trunks." 

"No it doesn't," denied Trunks. 

"Yes it does." 

"Well, maybe, but not really. What out!" Trunks and Goten hid in a nearby tree to avoid the ki blast that sped past them, and also to avoid being seen by their parents. 


	8. The Destruction

Hehehe, don't you just love blowing up stuff? OK, I haven't blown up anything in real life, but still, it's fun to write about blowing stuff up... like Chi Chi's restaurant... hehehe... fun... 

**Chapter 8 - The Destruction**

Gohan and Videl were enjoying their dinner after studying when all of a sudden Gohan sensed two huge and unmistakable ki levels. He stopped eating and turned his head around towards the direction of Goku and Vegeta and thought, _now what? Don't tell me Vegeta's bored again._ Videl noticed that Gohan's attention directed away from his dinner and that it was 'saiyan business.' 

"What is it Gohan? Are your dad and Vegeta fighting again?" 

Gohan nodded. 

"Well, I've never seen one of their fights properly, so do you think we could go right now? And if they finish before we get there, we still might be able to ask Vegeta about gravity so that we can add more information to our assignment. I'm lucky to have you as my partner for this particular assignment, Gohan." 

Gohan thought about it, and then answered, "sure. Why not? I'm curious to know why they're fighting myself. But I wouldn't want to ask Vegeta about his gravity room. He wouldn't pick a fight with my dad unless he was really pissed about something." They wolfed down the rest of their meals as fast as they could and flew towards Goku and Vegeta. 

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were busily punching kicking and blasting away at each other when Gohan and Videl arrived. Vegeta saw them and became more than just annoyed. He was now on the verge of blowing up the planet, but luckily he had enough sense to know that he wouldn't survive. Instead he tried to make his situation sound as bad as possible. 

"This is so unfair! All I wanted to do was sort out some business with Kakarot's mate, but then that devil of a woman Bulma had to interfere, so then Kakarot and I had to fight, and then _everyone_ starts staring at us! And by everyone I mean you, your mate, my mate and my son, and Kakarot's son and mate!" Gohan and Videl looked at each other, then both of them protested, "us? Mates? No way!" 

Vegeta grinned and said, "so I'm right. You two are certainly very close." Gohan and Videl both blushed scarlet and looked away from each other. Vegeta was feeling very pleased with himself, and looked back at Goku. 

"Now that that's settled, we can get on with our fight once again." 

Videl watched in awe as Goku and Vegeta moved at super human speeds and had faster than light reflexes. _This is unbelievable... and I thought this stuff only happened in sci-fi movies... I guess there's more to the universe than I'll ever know._

Gohan was also staring at them, but for a different reason. _It's really quite amazing how dad and Vegeta improve so much every time they fight. Before you know it, they'll be so strong that the Earth probably wouldn't be able to keep stable under all the stress from their power. Haha, they might even end up fighting in Vegeta's gravity room instead as a last resort. But then again, it's probably too small for them._

Their fight intensified and soon ki blasts were going everywhere. Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks were all busy dodging the ki blasts. Videl was screaming nearly every time a blast went past her. 

"Gohan, how can you stand this? I mean, I could get killed! I wish I were as fast as you, Gohan." 

"Well Videl, I've been doing this as training ever since I was a little kid. You just need more practice." 

"I certainly hope you're right. This is a horrible way to die!" 

Gohan smiled and thought, _Videl understands and accepts things that are beyond her control, unlike her father. That's why I like her, I guess._

Vegeta shot a huge ki blast at Goku. It missed, and was headed straight for Gohan and Videl. "Watch out!" shouted Gohan and pushed Videl out of the way. At that instant, Goku realised that Chi Chi's restaurant was in the path of the blast. He fired his own ball of ki, hoping that it would divert Vegeta's attack away from Planet Plant. Unfortunately his blast wasn't fast enough, and it was only a matter of seconds before Planet Plant exploded. 

* * *

Back at the Capsule Corp, Chi Chi and Bulma watched as Vegeta's blast sped towards a place near Planet Plant. Chi Chi's eyes widened, and said, "hey, isn't that headed for...." Bulma looked at Chi Chi and finished off her sentence. "Yeah, your restaurant." _Now you've blown it, Vegeta. Literally. I wonder what you're going to do when Chi Ch finds you. _ Vegeta and the others watched as Planet Plant exploded, and Chi Chi screamed out louder than ever before, "NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL RESTAURANT! GONE! VEGETA, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" 


	9. The Ressurection

I really hope I'm not exaggerating that much when I say 70 metres... 

**Chapter 9 - The Resurrection**

All the windows, mirrors and glassware within 70 metres of Chi Chi shattered, and she started crying. She was so upset that she didn't even notice that she had destroyed most of Bulma's chinaware and valuables. 

"It's not fair! I spent so much time and effort, and made so much money at my restaurant, and now it's all gone! Bulma, what am I going to do? Bulma...? Uh, Bulma, can you hear me?" Chi Chi looked at Bulma and saw that she was facing the other direction. She tapped her on the shoulder and Bulma turned around. 

"Bulma, why didn't you answer? Oh, I know now. You're angry because I broke all your stuff right? I'm sorry. But what should I do? Everyone's going to wonder why my restaurant isn't there anymore." 

Bulma seemed confused, and then ran off. Chi Chi was wondering what was wrong when Bulma came back with a sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote, "Chi Chi, you've really done it this time. Your screaming has made me deaf! How could you? I really shouldn't help you bring your restaurant back, but restoring my hearing goes through the same process, so I might as well tell you." Bulma glared at Chi Chi then kept writing. "Anyway, I have an idea. All we have to do is get Goku to find the dragonballs, then we can wish your restaurant and my hearing back. That shouldn't be very hard at all. But you have to pay me for all the damage you did, down to the last plate." 

"That's a great idea Bulma, and don't worry, I'll pay," said Chi Chi, and then she remembered that Bulma was deaf, so she wrote down what she had just said. She then stuck her head out of the nearest window and roared, "Goku and Vegeta, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! I WANT A TALK WITH BOTH OF YOU!" 

* * *

Goku looked sympathetically at where Planet Plant used to be. "Well Vegeta, I guess Chi Chi's gonna get really, really mad at you for blowing up her restaurant." Vegeta was terrified on the inside, but his face showed no emotion. "I'm very sorry about your mate's restaurant, but if I had won our fight, it would have been destroyed anyway. And don't say that I wouldn't have won, because we both don't know. But I might have won, if a cyclone had come, or maybe a lightning storm, or even if an injured animal had crossed us." In his mind, he thought of all the horrible things Chi Chi could do to him. _Oh great. Now I've blown it. Literally. That bitch is probably going to scream at me until I'm deaf, and then she'll probably get Kakarot to beat me up. I will not live after this is finished. I just know it._

They both heard Chi Chi's call Goku flew off towards the Capsule Corp, with Vegeta reluctantly following closely behind him, and Gohan, Videl, Trunks and Goten were not far behind. 

"This should get interesting, don't you think so too Goten? I wonder what your mum's going to do to my dad," said Trunks, eager to see what Chi Chi was really capable of, especially since she was able to drive Goten to the point of being a super saiyan. 

"I don't know, but my mum's a really good screamer. And she's a good fighter, for a human, that is." 

When everybody had arrived at the Capsule Corp, the first thing Chi Chi did was walk up to Vegeta and scream at him. "Vegeta, why the hell did you blow up my restaurant? I know you didn't win the fight with Goku because I was watching. I demand an explanation or I'll get my husband _and _my two sons to beat you up. It had better be a good reason too." 

Vegeta laughed inwardly when he heard Chi Chi's words. _Well what do you know. Am I psychic or what? She screamed at me and threatened to beat me up._

Before Vegeta had a chance to answer, Bulma walked up to Chi Chi and gave her a note. Chi Chi read it aloud, and it said, "everyone, remember that I'm still deaf here, so someone had better collect the dragonballs and wish my hearing and Chi Chi's restaurant back." Bulma held the dragonball radar out in her hand and Goku stepped forward to take it. 

"Don't worry Bulma, everything will be just fine." 

While he went and searched for the dragonballs, Chi Chi and Vegeta were still trying to sort out their problem. 

"Look Vegeta, you just had the pleasure of blowing up my restaurant, so I deserve to keep the name Planet Plant when it gets wished back." 

"But it's still my property, and I refuse to give it to anyone." 

"How about I buy the name off you?" said Chi Chi enticingly. "I'll give you five thousand zeni, not negotiable. Take it or leave it. You can spend it to improve your gravity room. How about it?" That got Vegeta interested. He considered it for a while and then decided it was a fair trade. 

"Fine. Five thousand and one zeni. Pay me tomorrow without fail." 

* * *

It was another five days until Goku had collected all the dragonballs. Goku, Bulma, Chi Chi, Mr. Popo and Piccolo watched Dende as he summoned the dragon. "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth. Shenron!" The dragon gracefully appeared and looked down at the six and boomed, "choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true." 

Chi Chi stepped forward and said, "Shenron, could you please bring back my restaurant?" 

"I can." Shenron's eyes glowed deep red as he granted Chi Chi's wish. Piccolo walked up to the edge of Kami's lookout and watched as Chi Chi's restaurant was being magically rebuilt. When the job was finished Shenron was ready to grant the second wish. 

"What is your second wish?" 

"Can you please restore Bulma's hearing?" 

"Your wish will be granted." 

Bulma concentrated hard and started to hear faint noises, and gradually her hearing was fully restored. Chi Chi and Bulma were overjoyed and thanked the dragon. 

"You're welcome," Shenron said before he disappeared in a blinding flash of light, and the dragonballs were scattered all over the planet once more. 


	10. The Revenge

**Chapter 10 - The Revenge**

"Oh I'm so happy! My restaurant is back!" sang Chi Chi. There had been a lot of angry customers around when they couldn't find Planet Plant. Chi Chi had been extremely busy trying to convince everyone that Planet Plant was closed for renovations and it didn't work, but now she could get back to business with her restaurant. 

"I'm just glad I got my hearing back," said Bulma, "being deaf isn't easy, although I think I would have been able to build a hearing device for the deaf. Hey, I might do that, and I could probably win a Nobel prize for that!" 

Goku and Chi Chi boarded Bulma's plane, said goodbye to Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo, then went back home, dropping Goku and Chi Chi off at the restaurant. 

"Well now that the restaurant's back, I'd better tell the others to start work again, and somehow get everyone to know that Planet Plant's back." Chi Chi quickly ran home to ring all her employees, and Goku fetched Goten and the two went off fishing. 

Now that Planet Plant was back, everyone went to eat there again. It wasn't long before it was voted the most popular restaurant in the district. Soon the holidays were over and Gohan had to go back to school. 

"Bye mum, bye dad, see you Goten," said Gohan as he rode the nimbus to school. _I must lead a very interesting life, _he thought, _school, restaurant, Saiyaman, and not to mention the occasional 'saving the world.'_ "Yep, there's practically never a dull moment in my life." 

Because Gohan had to go back to school again, Chi Chi had to hire another waiter. She put another ad in the paper, and the next day hundreds of applicants had sent letters asking for the job. Chi Chi was amazed when she saw all of them. 

"Wow, I never guessed there would be this many applications. This restaurant's doing much better than I expected." Chi Chi picked up the first application form and looked at it. "Oh no, not again! What's wrong with him? He's so persistent! I mean, after I refused him the first time, he came back three more times, and now he's trying again!" 

"You mean Olly Voyle? He certainly is weird," commented Bulma. 

"It's not fair! I really don't want to employ him," whined Chi Chi. 

"You don't have to." 

"But this is the fifth time!" 

"He must be really desperate." 

"Exactly!" 

"Then don't employ him." 

Chi Chi was in a bad situation. Part of her felt pity for Olly and wanted to employ him, and the other part didn't trust him. A battle raged on inside her, but in the end her cautious part won. 

"That's it, I'm not employing Olly. He can try as much as he wants, but it's not going to change my mind," declared Chi Chi. She and Bulma spent the next two hours reading through all the application forms. They finally decided to employ Yamcha and Bulma went to phone him. At that moment Piccolo entered the restaurant and walked towards Chi Chi. Chi Chi greeted him and asked him why he was there. 

"I'm not sure why, but I have this weird feeling that something isn't quite right." 

"What kind of feeling?" 

"I don't know, kind of... evil... just, be careful." Piccolo then went away, leaving Chi Chi puzzled and slightly afraid. She tried to calm down and thought to herself, _don't worry Chi Chi, you can handle anything that comes this way, and you have Goku, Gohan and Goten to help._

Two months passed and nothing unusual happened. However, the week after that was a different story. One busy lunchtime a masked man stormed into the restaurant with a gun. He ordered everyone to lie down while he went for the cash register. Chi Chi wasn't that easily scared and stood in front of the robber, hoping that training with Goten had given her enough speed to dodge a bullet, 

"Hey you, you're not getting anything from here." 

"I think I deserve it. After all, don't you think what you're doing is discrimination?" asked the masked man. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're refusing to cooperate. How is it that you can employ someone else in a matter of hours, yet you refuse to accept me. You're superficial, and you know that." 

"What are you talking about? Do I know you?" 

"Of course you do. Take a guess." 

Chi Chi studied the man and thought about what he said. _A criminal... I refuse to employ him... could it be?_ "Olly Voyle?" 

"That's right." 


	11. The Cautious

You all know that Scratch is Dr. Brief's black cat, right? Good. 

**Chapter 11 - The Cautious**

Chi Chi remembered what Piccolo said about feeling an evil presence. _Could Piccolo have been talking about Olly? I mean, I think that Olly seems like the type who bears grudges, but that doesn't mean he's a power hungry evil monster who's trying to take over the world._

"Why do you insist on working in my restaurant?" asked Chi Chi 

"Why do you insist on refusing to employ me?" Olly shot back. 

"Don't I make it clear that I don't want you?" 

"Don't I make it clear that I want to work here?" 

"Why don't you just put down your gun and walk out peacefully before any trouble starts?" 

"Why don't you pick up a pen and employ me before I start making trouble?" 

Chi Chi realised that their talk was going nowhere. _He does have a point. The only reason I didn't employ Olly was because he used to be a criminal. And from the looks of it, he still is one. I guess I am being a little hard on him, but still, I just don't trust him._ Luckily for Chi Chi Piccolo walked in at that moment. Olly turned around to face Piccolo, Their eyes met, and for a second they were uncertain of one another. Olly snapped out of his trance and looked angrily back at Chi Chi and said, "I _will_ come back and get you for this!" before he ran off. 

Piccolo continued walking towards Chi Chi and said, "so I was right. I think you have reason to be very careful of Olly. When I looked at him I felt different and sensed a deep power. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad, but he did seem to leave in a hurry after I arrived." 

"I guess you're right. I'll try to watch out for him." 

"One other thing before I leave." 

"You always seem to leave as soon as you get here, you know." 

"I know. It's a natural problem of mine, and I don't plan to fix it anytime soon. Now, as I was saying, try to keep someone with you at all times, like Goku or Goten. I have a feeling you'll need one of them the next time Olly comes back." 

Chi Chi nodded and Piccolo left, again. Everyone at the restaurant calmed down and slowly got back into their seats and started eating again. Chi Chi got back to cooking again, and a lot of things were running through her mind. _I should listen to Piccolo's advice, shouldn't I? Goku could stay near me since he doesn't do much except fish, and so could Goten._

Chi Chi took Piccolo's advice, and Goku and Goten were always around. They would be hanging about, eating in the restaurant or fishing, and Chi Chi felt secure. Life was good, and remained that way for a few months, until one day an old friend paid the Z fighters an unexpected visit. 

* * *

Vegeta was very happy after selling his former planet's name. _Now the first thing I'm going to do with the money is expand my gravity room. Then I'll use the leftover money to improve the equipment so I can train under five hundred times normal Earth gravity._ He woke himself from his daydream and went to find Bulma's father. Vegeta walked up to Dr. Briefs and said, "I have five thousand and one zeni to spend to upgrade my gravity room." Dr. Briefs looked up at Vegeta and asked, "OK then, what do you want to be improved?" Scratch came along and jumped up onto Dr. Briefs' lap. He settled down and Dr. Briefs started to scratch Scratch behind the ears. 

"I want the gravity room to be able to simulate at least five hundred times normal Earth gravity, and I also want the room expanded." 

"How big to you want it to be?" 

"As big as you can get it with the leftover money." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes." 

"Then it should be ready in a week or so." Vegeta smiled and as he walked away he thought, _Now I'll finally be able to beat you, Kakarot._

A week passed and Vegeta was eager to start training in the gravity room again. He walked into the room calmly, like a prince, dignified and with self-restraint, but once he was in, he slammed the door behind him and ran to the control panel (A bit out of character, but oh well...). 

Vegeta was enjoying his training when there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" growled Vegeta angrily, upset that his training had to be interrupted. 

"It's me, Trunks. I was just wondering if I could train with you for a little while cause I'm bored." 

"Are you sure you can withstand five hundred times normal gravity?" 

"I've never tried, but I think I can do it." 

"Well then come on in and have a go." 

Trunks opened the door and happily skipped in, but after a few steps he fell to the floor with a thud. He groaned and tried to get back up without much success. 

"Man dad, how on earth can you do this?" 

Suddenly, a piercing shriek echoed throughout the Capsule Corp, Bulma's scream. At the same time, Vegeta sensed another power level that was surprisingly familiar. In fact, it felt like it was partly like his own ki. Then it hit him: Bulma had only screamed like that once before, and that was about ten days before the Cell games, when she came storming in to see if Mirai Trunks was alright. 

Vegeta rushed out of the gravity room, leaving Trunks struggling to get up. "Uh, dad, I think I need some help here..." He ignored Trunks and headed outside and saw Bulma frozen in front of a man who looked to be about his late twenties. He had blue eyes, lavender hair and was wearing a Capsule Corp jacket. Behind him was a machine with the word "hope" painted on it. 

"Hey there. Bet you weren't expecting me," the man said. 

"Trunks? Is that you?" 


	12. The Reunion

From now on it'll get confusing because there are two Trunks, so chibi Trunks is going to be shortened down to C.Trunks, and Mirai Trunks will be M.Trunks, OK? Good. 

**Chapter 12 - The Reunion**

Mirai Trunks stepped forward and said, "hi mum, hi dad. It's nice to see you again. So how's it been?" Bulma was at a loss for words and stood there gaping at him. Vegeta on the other hand was curious to find out why M.Trunks had come back. 

"So, Trunks, what brings you here? Another warning about some evil creatures bent on killing Kakarot again?" Trunks shook his head and replied, "no, not this time. I came back to see how you guys are doing." 

Chibi Trunks eventually managed to crawl out of the gravity room and went over to where all the commotion was. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw M.Trunks. 

"Wow. That looks just like me, only way older." 

M.Trunks laughed and said, "so that's what I looked like when I was little. Hey there Trunks. Guess what, my name's Trunks as well. I'm you, only twenty years into the future." 

"Really? That's amazing. How did you get here?" 

"With a time machine my mum built. I used it to warn Goku about the androids and the heart virus. Hey, that reminds me, how are Goku and Gohan doing?" 

"They're fine. Gohan's mum opened up a restaurant a few months ago, and Goten thinks that he's now richer than me, but I don't believe him." 

M.Trunks blinked and said, "Goten?" 

"Yeah, you know, Gohan's little brother. He's a year younger than me and not as strong." 

_How cool, Gohan has a brother in this time._ M.Trunks then wondered how many more surprises there would be. 

"Hey Trunks, how about you show me around the place? And can we visit Chi Chi's restaurant later as well?" 

"Sure thing." They turned around, getting ready to go. 

"Wait one moment," Vegeta said. 

C.Trunks and M.Trunks turned around and they both said, "what?" 

"I want to see how strong you've become. After your little tour I want you to fight my son. If you manage to beat him then you get to fight me. Sound good?" 

"Uh, sure then," replied M.Trunks. _A fight with myself. That should be interesting, _he thought as he followed C.Trunks around. _And if I beat myself I get to fight my dad. That, I'm not looking forward to. I have a feeling he's going to beat me without even trying. I _knew_ I should have trained more before I came back._

C.Trunks led M.Trunks around the Capsule Corp, and he showed M.Trunks the gravity room. "Thius is the gravity room where my dad and I train," C.Trunks explained, "he used to train under four hundreed and fifty times normal Earth gravity, but now he's trying for five hundred. Unfortunately I still haven't gotten used to that yet." 

M.Trunks stepped inside and walked around the gravity room, wondering how his father did the things he did. He looked inquisitively at the control panel, thinking about the possibility of getting his mum to build one for him. 

The two left the Capsule Corp and headed for Chi Chi's restaurant. M.Trunks offered to pay for lunch there, and C.Trunks was overjoyed. 

"Dad never lets me go there because he hates the name or something like that. I think. Or maybe it's because it's owned by Goten's mum or something." When they arrived the first thing M.Trunks saw was a big flashing sign saying "Planet Plant." M.Trunks burst out laughing and then knew why Vegeta hated Chi Chi. _It's definitely got to be the name._ They went in and sat at a table. Yamcha went up to the two and said, "excuse me gentlemen, what would you like for lunch?" 

"We'd like two roast chickens, a garden salad, two servings of fried rice and the seafood surprise, Yamcha," said M.Trunks, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Are you sure? That's a lot of food." M.Trunks nodded. "OK then, Thanks for ordering, Trunks. Your meal will be ready in... Trunks?" 

Chibi Trunks laughed and Mirai Trunks had a huge grin on his face as he said, "yep, that's right. It's nice to see you again, my friend." 

Yamcha screamed and Goku, Goten and Chi Chi rushed to table fifteen, thinking it was Olly Voyle trying to attack the restaurant again. When they saw it was only Yamcha freaking out, Chi Chi sighed with relief. 

"Jeez, Yamcha, next time only scream if there's a real emergency," scolded Chi Chi. She looked around the restaurant and told everyone that it was a false alarm. When she turned back to face Trunks and Trunks she screamed, and both the Trunkses and Yamcha couldn't stop themselves from sniggering, 

"Is it just me or am I seeing double? I see Trunks, but I also see Trunks about twenty years into the future!" exclaimed Chi Chi, full of disbelief. M.Trunks looked at the small crowd before him and said cheerfully, "hi everyone, remember me?" Goku smiled, Chi Chi fainted, Yamcha caught Chi Chi and Goten was bubbling with excitement and curiosity. He pulled M.Trunks' arm and asked, "is your name really Trunks? Are you really from the future? Can you fight good? Can you take me to your world one day? Are you really and truly the same Trunks as my friend Trunks? Do I exist in your world? That's all." 

M.Trunks looked down and replied, "yes, I'm the same Trunks, and I'm really from the future. I can fight pretty well, but I can't beat your dad or my dad. You're Goten, aren't you? It's really unfortunate, but sadly you don't exist in my world. But yeah, one day I'll let you visit my timeline. Hey, I was hoping Gohan would be here. Where is he?" 

"He's at school, you dummy!" laughed Goten. M.Trunks blushed, and said, "oh yeah, I should have known. Can you guys tell him to meet me at the Capsule Corp when he comes back?" 

"Sure thing, Trunks." 

"Well, I'd better finish my lunch. You too Trunks. We've got a fight after this!" 

C.Trunks and M.Trunks finished off the last of their food and paid Chi Chi the bill. The two then returned back tot he Capsule Corp where Vegeta was waiting outside for them. 

"It's about time. Now are you two ready to fight?" 

"Yes," said M.Trunks. C.Trunks hesitated, then said yes as well. 

"Good. Then follow me. We shall go to a desert, so that no innocents get hurt." 


	13. The Showdown

**Chapter 13 - The Showdown**

Just before they left, M.Trunks told Bulma to tell Gohan their location just in case he came and they hadn't finished fighting. They followed Vegeta to a nearby desert and C.Trunks and M.Trunks started warming up. Both were wondering what their fight would be like. 

_What's it like too fight myself, only twenty years younger? I might have trained in the hyperbolic time chamber and have more experience, but he's been training with Vegeta for a long time now, not to mention the fact that he has youth on his side, too. I'd better not underestimate him. It would be humiliating to lose to a child!_ M.Trunks raised his ki level and got ready to fight. 

_I can't believe it, I'm going to fight myself! That guy doesn't look as tough as dad, but looks can be deceiving._ C.Trunks also raised his ki level, and the two were in position. 

"Hey Trunks, don't think I'll be easy to defeat just because I'm little. Once when I was training with my dad, he told me that if I could land a punch in his face, he would take me to the park. I tried really hard, and eventually I _just_ scraped his face," warned C.Trunks. 

Vegeta laughed inwardly when he heard what his son had said. _Hehe, he talks about him hitting me, but he avoids mentioning how I punched him afterwards. That's right Trunks, never let your enemy find your weakness._

M.Trunks was amazed and said, "really? Wow, you must be pretty fast to hit or even just touch Vegeta. I'd better be careful then. Thanks for the warning, and let me give you one. When your dad and I were fighting Cell, your dad wanted Cell to transform into his perfect form and I didn't let him, so I fought dad and actually blasted him far away, and it took him ages to get back." 

"So, are you both ready to begin?" asked Vegeta, arm raised. Both of them nodded. "Well then, let's start the fight. Go!" Vegeta brought his arm down and the two rushed toward each other. Punches and kicks were being rapidly exchanged, and fists and feet were flying everywhere. The two seemed equal at first, until M.Trunks started to gain an advantage over C.Trunks. 

Vegeta watched with interest and studied M.Trunks' movements. _So, Trunks has improved greatly since the Cell games. But I have trained my son well, and he is only fooling Trunks. He has the element of suprise on his side: the ability to turn into a super saiyan. _

C.Trunks was regaining control after a while and started giving M.Trunks a hard time. _Oh great, he's tougher than I thought. I'll have to keep my guard up,_ thought M.Trunks. He quickly ducked as C.Trunks aimed a punch at his head. M.Trunks found it harder and harder to dodge C.Trunks' blows, and in the end decided to turn super saiyan. A golden light surrounded M.Trunks, and his hair was the same golden yellow colour while his eyes changed from blue to green. 

"I see that you've decided to turn into a super saiyan. But there's one thing you should keep in mind: you and I are the same in every way except our experiences and strength," remarked C.Trunks with a smirk on his face. M.Trunks tried to figure out what C.Trunks meant when C.Trunks also went through the transformation into a super saiyan. 

"Unbelievable... you mean you can turn super saiyan as well? And at such a young age! It's simply amazing!" 

"Now you know what I mean, don't you? Well let's continue our fight," said C.Trunks. M.Trunks quickly got over his surprise and focused on C.Trunks. 

* * *

The afternoon came around and Gohan was returning from school. He saw Goten fly towards him and said hello. Goten led Gohan to the restaurant where Goku, Yamcha and Chi Chi were waiting. They landed and Goten started jumping up and down. 

"Guess what Gohan, Trunks is back!" 

"What do you mean? Isn't he always here?" asked Gohan, confused. 

"No! He told me to tell you to meet him at the capsule Corp. He also told me that you were his best friend." 

"I thought you were his best friend." 

"Not in his time. Go see for yourself!" 

Gohan was very confused. _What does Goten mean? What the hell is he talking about? Oh well, I might as well go. Besides, I wanted Bulma to make some changes to my Saiyaman costume. _

"Mum, you don't mind if I go, do you?" 

"Of course not," replied Chi Chi. "Besides, you might never get another chance to see Trunks ever again." 

"OK then, I'll go. Bye!" 

* * *

M.Trunks and C.Trunks had been fighting for over an hour, and they were both tiring rapidly. 

"I've got to admit, you're a great fighter. Guess training with Vegeta really paid off," remarked M.Trunks, between breaths. 

"It's tough, but it's definitely worth it." C.Trunks started concentrating his energy on a ki blast. Two small balls of ki appeared in each hand, which C.Trunks then fired as one big blast. M.Trunks flew up to try and avoid the blast, but C.Trunks guided it well and it chased after him. M.Trunks saw that there was no way to out-fly it, so he tried Goku's way of getting rid of the blast. He flew around in circles, hoping to draw the ball of ki back towards C.Trunks. M.Trunks looked back hopefully and fearfully as he whizzed by C.Trunks, and then muttered, "great, so _he_ doesn't fall for that trick either." 

M.Trunks gathered his own ki and formed his own blast to counter C.Trunks' blast. When the two ki's collided they created a huge explosion, which both super saiyans managed to avoid. 

Gohan arrived at the scene just moments later, after Bulma had told him where the others were. He stared unbelievably at what was in front of him: two super saiyans fighting each other, and then burst out laughing. 

"So that's what Goten, mum and everyone was talking about. Mirai Trunks came back, and all this time I thought they were talking about the other Trunks!" He decided to wait intil M.Trunks and C.Trunks finished their fight before he started talking. 

C.Trunks rushed towards M.Trunks, and M.Trunks braced himself. At the last moment, just before the two collided, C.Trunks disappeared. M.Trunks figured out what was happening and so he closed his eyes and concentrated. _Now where did that little brat go? He knows I can sense him, so he'll probably try and pull some sort of trick on me._ He sensed a ki level coming from behind, and experience had taught him that the first ki level he sensed was always the false one. He then sensed a stronger ki level coming from in front of him, and attacked it. He heard a laugh coming form behind him, and to his surprise, the energy he sensed in front of him was the decoy. 

"Gotcha!" shouted C.Trunks, and M.Trunks swore as he was assaulted with a series of punches and kicks. C.Trunks finished off the battle with a barrage of tiny ki blasts, and then one huge one. When the dust settled and the air cleared, M.Trunks, no longer super saiyan, got up and walked over to C.Trunks. 

"That was a good fight, Trunks. You really know how to confuse your opponent," congratulated M.Trunks. 

"Thanks. My dad taught me a lot, including the unexpected sneak attack. And as my dad says, always expect the unexpected!" 


	14. The Evil

OK, now I will tell you about Dragonboy. We all know that Akira Toriyama first called Dragonball Dragonboy, right? Well I just kind of messed up their names, jumbled up the letters, yeah, that kind of stuff.... Goten will explain it all.... I'm not sure where Gohan lives, but I heard that it's 439 East District, so I'm putting him in East City.... And "Lara Bayley" comes from DBZ, not Star Wars.... 

**Chapter 14 - The Evil**

Gohan applauded and walked over to M.Trunks. "Hey, great fight, but you should never, under any circumstances, _never_ try to mess with Vegeta or Trunks. They both fight in that deceptive way that only they know how." Gohan winked and everyone laughed except Vegeta, who just snorted. 

"So what brings you here? Some more killer androids?" M.Trunks laughed and replied, "you know, Vegeta said the exact same thing when he saw me. But no, I just wanted to see how all of you were doing. Looks like you have a little brother now, who looks just like Goku." 

Gohan and M.Trunks were chatting away when Vegeta interrupted them and with an evil glint in his eye he said, "hey Trunks, Gohan hasn't told you about his new _girl_friend, has he?" 

Gohan turned pink and a sly look formed on M.Trunks' face. "So, you thought you could get away without me knowing you have a girlfriend? Well, aren't I lucky Vegeta's here. Come on, tell me all about her." 

Gohan gave in to M.Trunks and told him about Videl. He told him that she was Hercule's daughter and protector of the streets. He also mentioned how she found out about the Great Saiyaman's identity. "And that's basically how we came to like each other," he finished. 

"Hey, since you're so good at getting dates, how about giving me a few pointers?" The two laughed and talked some more, making the most out of M.Trunks' return. The evening came around and Gohan invited M.Trunks to dinner. He accepted the offer, and also told Gohan to invite Videl over. "I want to see this girlfriend of yours, and don't worry, if Hercule ever tries to pick a fight with you, ignore him." 

That night Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl and M.Trunks sat around the dinner table and had a huge feast. M.Trunks and Videl politely thanked Chi Chi, and everyone started eating. M.Trunks couldn't help himself pretending to be cupid. 

"So Videl, does Gohan make a good boyfriend?" Videl almost choked. 

"Yes... I mean, he's not my boyfriend yet. We're just friends!" 

"That's not what I hear from everyone else. Gohan's the only other person who's trying to deny that you two are together." 

"OK, so maybe we are kind of close." Gohan and Videl looked at each other and smiled. Chi Chi sighed happily and said, "ah, young love. How romantic." 

Everyone ate their dinner peacefully until there was a news flash on the TV. They all looked at the TV and saw Olly's face. Chi Chi groaned as the reporter warned everyone about him. 

"We interrupt this program to warn all business owners of a serial criminal by the name of Olly Voyle who has been terrorising the shops of many towns. Cities affected so far have been Peppertown, Gingertown, Nikkitown, Oniontown, South City, West City, and North City, in that order. Police suspect that Olly's next target will be East City and its district. They fear that the popular restaurant Planet Plant will be a victim, so if Mrs Chi Chi can hear tis right now, we warn you that Olly is expected in East District in about three days. Olly is about one hundred and ninety-five centimetres tall, has short black hair, dark brown eyes, a fair complexion, medium build and considered highly dangerous. If anyone has seen Olly or knows him please ring Crime Crackers on zero one two. I'll repeat it again, that's zero one two. We will now take you back to your regular program." 

Dragonboy was back on TV and Goten quickly finished his dinner and sat down in front of the television. Chi Chi, Goku and Gohan went into a deep discussion about what should be done to protect their restaurant. Videl found their conversation too depressing so she excused herself and went over to watch Dragonboy with Goten. 

"Hey Goten, what are you watching?" 

"It's this show called Dragonboy. It's about this twelve year old kid who has the ability to turn into a giant fire-breathing dragon on the night of a full moon, and he's got this magic bandage that heals anything and everything, even spoilt food and broken furniture. But this evil guy called Sultan Pepper (you guy do get it, right? Salt and pepper...) from Sweden Sour (sweet and sour... yet another one of my lame jokes) is trying to capture him and use him as a weapon for world domination. It's really cool, and Trunks likes it too!" 

Videl nodded her head slowly, smiling and trying to be polite, but in her head she thought, _what a weird show, who the hell thinks up all these stories?_ But instead she asked, "do you know who made this cartoon?" Goten shook his head and replied, "no, but you can see the credits at the end. I'm taping it, so you don't have to worry if you miss any names." He pointed to a shelf full of videotapes and told her that they were all the episodes of Dragonboy. "Each of those videos are five hours long, but I think the episodes are too short. They're only twenty minutes long cause they're dubbed and mum won't let me buy the full version. She says there's too much violence." 

_Holy shit, the whole shelf is full of Dragonboy? There must be at least a hundred tapes there, which means there's over a thousand episodes!_ Videl was seriously freaked, and stared wide-eyed at the TV screen. 

Twenty minutes later the credits started rolling, and Videl recognised some of the voice actors: Chrisopher R. Zabat, Shauna Schemmel and Erik Vayle. Videl almost screamed when she saw the director and the studio where Dragonboy was produced. 

"Hey look, this is directed by Lara Bayley, the same person who directed my favourite movie Galaxy Wars Movie Two Attack of the Clowns! I can't believe it! And it's made by the same studio as my favourite anime, Candy Crisis Kyoto 4020! Man, I love this show!" 

The talk at the table was finally over, and it was decided that Goku should stay at the restaurant at all times. Gohan went over to Videl and Goten, and together they helped pack a few videotapes into Videl's backpack. 

"So Videl, you like Dragonboy?" 

"Yes! It's so cool! Goten's been telling me about it and showing me parts of various episodes, and he's lending me the videos." 

"It's really good! It was made by Akira Miyatora (anagram of Toriyama), the same creator of Anamon, Analog Monsters (instead of digital monsters, it's analog...). Why don't you come over again some other time and we can talk about it?" Gohan smiled and Videl smiled back. 

"Sure thing, but now I have to go back home before my father starts worrying." Videl hurriedly said goodbye and flew off. M.Trunks did the same, and then the Son family was alone again. 

"Gohan, tell you what, I'll let you take a few days off school so you can protect my restaurant. How does that sound?" asked Chi Chi. Gohan readily accepted her offer, overjoyed that his mother had actually let him take a week off school. 

Three days passed and soon Olly was going to turn up. With a miniature nuclear warhead the size of a soccer ball and he was going to use it to destroy Chi Chi's restaurant. 

It was about midday when Piccolo walked into the restaurant again, and Chi Chi said, "really Piccolo, don't you know how to use the telephone? I mean, this is now the third time you've come just to tell me something!" 

"Unfortunately no, I don't know how to use one, I find telepathy a lot easier, but anyway, I've come to tell you that Olly's coming in half an hour, so I hope you're ready." 

"Aren't you going to help? After all, you're the one who's really worried." 

"No, not yet. I have to get the others first, but I'll come back as soon as I can," and he left to round up Vegeta, M.Trunks, C.Trunks and Krillin. 

The restaurant was closed, Gohan was dressed up as the Great Saiyaman and Goku and Goten were on standby. Piccolo's predictions were correct, and Olly Voyle turned up at Planet Plant. Chi Chi saw the bomb that he held, and told Gohan to be on guard, just in case Olly tried to blow the place up. 

"So, you're back," said Chi Chi coldly. Olly nodded. 

"Well, you're not going to do anything except surrender!" said the Great Saiyaman. Olly stared blankly at the man in the weird suit with antennae and said, who the fuck are you? 

"I am..." Gohan started doing his famous Saiyaman poses, and finished with his latest moves: the "G" and "S" poses. "... The protector of the city, defender of justice and the prosecutor of evil. I am: The Great Saiyaman!" 

Olly snorted and started laughing a horrible, evil laugh. Gohan was offended. "Hey, what's so funny? It took me months to perfect my Saiyaman pose and make it what it is today! You should..." Gohan's voice trailed off as he saw Olly start to transform. He shrunk a few centimetres, his eyes turned yellowish orange and his skin turned an olive green colour. A tail started forming, a thin but strong black rope-like tail, which was tipped with a curved blade about twenty centimetres long. 

"Surprise!" 


	15. The Revelation

OK, let's make one thing clear: I do NOT know how to make a bomb!!!!! All I did was write down a few radioactive isotopes from my science book, that's all! 

**Chapter 15 - The Revelation**

Gohan looked at the olive green monster that stood before him, his deadly gleaming in the sunlight and swishing from side to side, terrified. Chi Chi screamed and Goku and Goten rushed to her side. Chi Chi managed to say that she was alright and then ran as fast as she could away from the scene. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded Goku. 

"I am Olive, sent by my master to seek and destroy." 

"Seek and destroy what?" 

"The friends of the Supreme Kai." 

"The Supreme Kai? But we've never met him before." 

"That doesn't matter. You might not know him, but he respects you and he also claims to be your biggest fan. Now enough with the talk. I have in my hand a nuclear weapon, so I don't think you should make me angry. This thing could kill you," said Olive with an evil grin. 

"Won't you get killed as well?" asked Gohan. 

"No, it doesn't even scratch me, cause I'm far too strong to get hurt by such a weak bomb," chuckled Olive, his tail blade getting a bit too close to Gohan for comfort. "I see you're admiring my tail," said Olive when he noticed Gohan slowly backing away. "It can cut nearly everything, you know. One of the sharpest things in the universe. Would you like a demonstration?" 

Olive caught Gohan off guard, and in the blink of an eye his Saiyaman helmet was sliced into neat pieces. 

Olive struck a fighting position and said, "so Goku, are you ready to meet your doom?" Goku's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?" 

"Oh, my master knows a lot about you." 

Goku's saiyan instincts and love of life made him accept the challenge without hesitation, and turned super saiyan. Gohan did the same, and the three were ready to lock horns in battle. 

"Wait!" 

Olive, Goku, Gohan and Goten all looked up and saw Piccolo, Vegeta, M.Trunks, C.Trunks and Krillin in the air. "I don't think your wife would be too pleased if her restaurant was destroyed by you," warned Piccolo. Goku realised that he was right and requested for the fight to be moved to another location. Olive grumpily agreed and everyone flew off to a deserted island. 

"So I was right in not entirely trusting you," said Piccolo. Olive smiled. "My master has slightly underestimated you, namek. But then again, everyone seems to do that. You know a lot, but not as much as you think you do." 

"Who's your master anyway? He must be pretty weak if he needs you to do all the dirty work for him. Or is like a guy called Frieza? He used all his men like pawns, and got rid of them when they weren't needed. And you don't seem that strong either," said Vegeta. 

"Oh no, you have it all wrong. Well, most of it, anyway. First of all, _she's_ not a he. Secondly, she's considered the most powerful being in my universe. Not the strongest, though. That's where I come in." Vegeta was taken aback. _His master is a female? That's absurd! How can one woman be the most powerful being in the universe, yet not the strongest? I always thought that strength was power and power was strength! _

"So what? you still haven't told us her name." 

"My master's name is of no concern to you. Besides, she doesn't have time for ingorant fools such as yourselves," replied Olive coolly. He knew that his answer would have hurt Vegeta's pride. Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say as he struggled to contain his anger. 

"Since you're acting so calm and confident, I suppose you think you're pretty tough. Am I right?" asked Goku. 

"Oh yes. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Very sure," and just to show that he wasn't bluffing, Olive started to slowly raise his power level. Krillin started trembling as he realised that he was no match against him. _Man, why do I always have to be the one who backs out of a battle?_ Olive sensed Krillin's fear and smiled. _I guess he'll be my first victim._ He took a few steps forward, and within a split second of him stopping, his blade was at Krillin's throat. 

Krillin was terrified. "Uh guys, this would be a good time to attack! My life is in danger here!" Goku powered up some more and told Olive to withdraw his blade. "Yeah, don't even think about hurting Mr. Krillin or else Trunks and I will make you pay!" threatened Goten. 

"You think that _you_ can hurt _me_? Impossible." 

Krillin was trying to step away from the curved, sharp edge of Olive's blade, but it seemed stuck to his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Olive. "I might accidentally slip and kill you!" He started laughing. "But it doesn't matter, does it? You're going to die anyway! If not by my hands, I mean tail, then by natural causes. I'm just here to speed things up." 

Goten couldn't take it anymore. He took off and attacked Olive head on. C.Trunks followed his friend, and the two punnched away at the monster. 

"Goten, Trunks, don't do that!" 

"Your father's right, Goten. If you make me lose my balance or even twitch, you're friend will be gone." 

M.Trunks called C.Trunks and Goten back (that sounded like Pokémon, when they go 'return Bulbasaur,' only here M.Trunks is saying, 'return, Trunks, return, Goten.' Yeah... back to the story...) and Olive slowly and purposefully activated the bomb. 

"This thing is set to go off in five minutes, but I'll let you try and deactivate the bomb. You have only one chance. Get it wrong and say goodbye to this planet." 

Everyone turned to face Goku and M.Trunks said, "Goku, use your instant transmission to get my mother here as fast as you can." Goku nodded, put two fingers to his forehead, concentrated, and then teleported away. 

He reappeared at the Capsule Corp and grabbed Bulma. She screamed and demanded to be let go. Goku did and apologised, saying that he was in a hurry and had only five minutes to deactivate the bomb. 

"A miniature warhead, eh? You'll have to wait a minute while I get my stuff, and then we can go." Bulma ran off to her study and then came back with her tools. The two teleported back to the island, and there were only four minutes left. Bulma immediately got to work, studying the structure of the bomb and its wiring. 

"Now let's see here... man, this thing is complex! There's a blue wire, green wire, red, purple, dark blue, black, brown, grey, yellow, orange, pink, light blue, white, dark green, a red and green striped wire, yellow and green, blue and black, how many wires are there?! Wow, this thing's got it all (here I go with a list of radioactive isotopes...) potassium-40, rubidium-87, thorium-232, uranium-235, uranium-238, carbon-14, lead-206 and huge amounts of trinitrotoluene! (That was TNT...) This thing has the potential to destroy this planet thousands of times over! Amazing! So small yet so powerful! Disarming this bomb is going to be hard though. First I'll have to figure out which wire does what, and then try to clip the right ones in time!" 

"Two minutes." 

"If the blue wire is connected to the orange wire, then that means the red wire does nothing. Oh, I get it now, half these wires are here just to confuse me! Am I a genius or what? So now I only have to choose from the blue, dark blue, light blue, orange, black, white, and the red and green striped wire. That one seems to be joined to the timer... hmmm... this one's connected to that one... which leaves the orange wire. That's it! This is the one!" Bulma grabbed her pliers and cut the orange wire. The bomb shut down, and she sighed with relief. 

"Nice work, but I'm afraid that it's true: with every good thing comes a bad," sneered Olive. His eyes bored into Krillin's, and then with a flick of his tail, Krillin's throat was cut. A bright red line appeared across his neck, and his friends looked on in horror as Krillin struggled to stay alive. 

"You monster!" shouted Goku, his voice filled with anger. "How can you take a life so freely like that?" 

"The death of one is of no account, especially when this planet has over six billion people. Now should I put an end to his misery quickly, or should I let him suffer?" 

"Don't... worry... about... me..." mouthed Krillin. "All... that... matters... is... that... Olive... is... killed..." 

Olive formed a ball of ki in his hand, then shot it at Krillin. The others looked on helplessly at the cloud of smoke that shrouded their friend. When the air cleared, there was nothing left except for a giant crater. 


	16. The Rescue

OK, so it's not exactly a rescue... more like a something that might come in handy for later... 

**Chapter 16 - The Rescue**

Gohan glared at Olive and the rage that built up inside him was slowly showing. His ki level rose and the sky grew dark as lightning filled the sky and struck at his feet. Gohan's hair grew longer and became a more golden colour. His muscles increased in seize, and he had transformed into an ascended saiyan. 

"Very impressive," complimented Olive, "it just goes to show how a little drama can bring out a person's full potential. Maybe now I'll break a sweat beating you guys up. Let me tell you right now, just to be fair, that my tail is very, _very_ sharp, as I have demonstrated with your extremely unlucky friend, so you'd better watch out." 

"Thanks for the tip," said Gohan, "and now you'll have to face us!" 

Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, M.Trunks, C.Trunks and Goten charged towards Olive all at once. They formed a circle so that he was surrounded. Olive dodged Piccolo's punch, blocked Vegeta's kick with his tail then leaped up to avoid Goten and C.Trunks. Goku, Gohan and M.Trunks followed Olive into the air and fought hand to hand combat. After a while Goten and C.Trunks took over, blasting Olive with everything they had. 

"You weaklings aren't worth my time. I might as well kill you all now, unless you've been hiding something." Olive stopped, giving the Z fighters a chance to power up some more. Goku looked at Gohan, and then Vegeta, who nodded. Goku and Vegeta raised their ki level to an incredible amount, and lightning streaked the sky once more. There were now three ascended saiyans, three super saiyans and one super namek. Olive smiled and thought, _Well maybe now I'll actually have some fun. It's dead boring when all the opponents you fight are weak, because they die too easily. Ha, that's funny! Dead boring because they die too easily! Oh, I'm hilarious!_ He started giggling, and made Vegeta mad again. 

"Olive, what's so funny?" 

"Ah, nothing much, just the thought of a funny joke. All my enemies are weak so they die too easily, so fighting has become dead boring! Get it? Dead boring! Hahahahahaha!" Olive was laughing really hard now, unable to control himself. No one else was amused, especially not Vegeta. He decided that it was the perfect opportunity to attack and aimed a kick at Olive's stomach, where he knew it would hurt most. Olive was still laughing away and paid no attention to the others. He pretended not to notice the foot that was flying his way. Come on, just a little bit closer... now! Still laughing, Olive grabbed hold of Vegeta's ankle and looked evilly at the saiyan before throwing him to the ground. 

"Anyone else want a go?" asked Olive, daring the others to attack. Goten and C.Trunks decided to take the challenge and worked as a team. C.Trunks started blasting at Olive and Goten attacked while Olive was busy protecting himself from C.Trunk's attacks. Goten punched and kicked away as hard as he could, but it had no effect on the green monster. M.Trunks joined in, wishing that he still had his sword. M.Trunks' help made a small difference, causing Olive to put more effort into blocking and dodging. Piccolo powered up and charged up a special beam cannon and launched it straight down onto Olive. 

"Fools!" screamed Olive and released a huge amount of energy, blowing Piccolo, Goten, C.Trunks and M.Trunks away. Vegeta got back up, and the three super saiyans demonstrated their power. Their speed, strength and skill were far better than the others. Olive actually took a few hits now, and Gohan fired a kamehameha which hit Olive square in the face. 

"Pretty good work, but you still have to do better," teased Olive. He cranked up his speed, and started to attack Gohan. After several blows Gohan was down and out. Piccolo realised that they weren't going to last long against Olive, and flew to Korin's Tower. 

* * *

Korin looked out from his tower and sensed Piccolo coming. _Looks like there's more trouble brewing, and this new guy seems exceptionally strong. It's lucky I have plenty of beans._ He walked away to fetch his senzu beans. A few minutes later he returned and found Piccolo having an argument with Yajirobe. 

"You're as green as a cucumber Piccolo, and that's why I don't like you." 

"You're as fat as blue whale, and that makes me sick." 

"Why you son of a bitch!" 

"Ahem! So, Piccolo, I guess you and your friends have run into another enemy," Korin cut in, "but this one is more powerful than you can ever imagine, and you've only seen a peek of his full power. I have ten senzu beans here. Use them wisely, because you'll need them later." He handed the bag of beans over to Piccolo, who thanked him and then flew back to the fight. 

* * *

M.Trunks had taken Bulma back to the Capsule Corp so that she wouldn't get hurt. Chi Chi was there as well, knocking at the door and screaming until Bulma and M.Trunks landed and calmed her down. M.Trunks had to leave Bulma and Chi Chi and flew back to the others to try and stop Olive. 

"Oh my poor boys. I hope they're alright. They'd better be, cause one's got to study, the other's got to train and get stronger, and the _other_ has to protect us from evil." 

"Same with mine. One has to train as hard as he can so he can beat one of your boys, and the other trains to beat the other one of your boys. You're lucky I don't have a third man trying to beat your bookworm up." 

"You're right. I'm a very lucky woman. But don't you think it's annoying how our husbands keep dying all the time? I've aged so much, but Goku's been dead so many times that he's probably taken years off his age. He's going to live longer than I am." 

"Vegeta's died just as many times as Goku, but he still looks a lot older than him. Have you been cooking up any secret formulas?" 

"No. I don't do anti aging cakes, but I do anti caking agents. Maybe you've accidentally made some kind of chemical that speedds up the aging process. Or maybe your father's gravity room is having an effect on his appearance. I bet all that stress is weighing his skin down or something. 

"Of course not! You have to remember that my husband was born five years before Goku, so naturally he's showing the signs of aging earlier." 

"But they're saving the world right now. I guess they get life extension because they have a duty to fulfill. I wonder how they're doing." Chi Chi looked up at the ceiling, praying that Goku, Gohan, Goten and the others would be safe. 

Bulma sighed. "We should keep talking and take our minds off the fight. All this talk is depressing and unhealthy. And besides, I'm sure Goku and Vegeta can take care of that monster. They've saved the world every other time it's been threatened, and I'm sure they can do it again. Now onto happier stuff. How about you and I work together to make 'the elixir of life'?" 


	17. The Losses

You know, I think this chapter sounds too sentimental, like a FUNimation dubbed episode (only because I haven't seen the original). Oh yeah, and I really couldn't help but make Vegeta a slave again... poor him.... 

**Chapter 17 - The Losses**

Vegeta floated up to where Olive was, and now Goku and the others had yet another problem on their hands. Goku formed a disc with his ki and then threw it toward Vegeta's ring. It hit its target, but the ring remained unscratched. 

"Nothing that's weaker then me can break my ring, and no one weaker than me can release themselves from my wrath or go against my orders. Just watch. Vegeta, go kill both your sons. Trunks _and_ Trunks." Vegeta hesitated. "Vegeta, listen and obey me." Olive's eyes glowed red, and the ring glowed gold with him. Vegeta went down to M.Trunks and fired a ki blast at close range. 

"Father, stop! Don't listen to him!" M.Trunks screamed as he was blown away. The blast eventually disipated, and M.Trunks' body lay as a smoking lifeless wreck. Gohan rushed over to him, grieving at the loss of his friend (OK, now that there's only one Trunks left, C.Trunks will just be "Trunks" now). 

"Now Vegeta, it's time for your other son's life to end," coaxed Olive. Vegeta turned around, walked over to Trunks, then paused. "Do it," Olive snapped. His eyes glowed once again, forcing Vegeta to form another ki blast. Trunks slowly backed away, pleading to his father not to kill him, but Vegeta couldn't hear him. 

"Dad, please don't do it. I'm your only son. Deep down I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Try to remember. Resist, dad, resist!" Tears streamed down Trunks' face, watching the ever growing ball of ki in his father's palm. "Come on, dad. You're stronger than that monster. You're the prince of all the saiyans, remember?" Trunks sobbed quietly. The glowing sphere shrank slightly and flickered. 

"Kill him!" Olive roared, and just before Vegeta attacked, he whispered, "Trunks..." and then lost total control of his mind and body. Trunks was frozen with fear and the pain and the loss of his father filled his heart. _Dad, how could Olive have done this to you? I know that you're strong, and that some day you'll be able to free yourself. Bad guys like Olive will never win. But to defeat him will take everything. I love you, dad._ Trunks fired his own ki blast in self-defense, pushing all of his power into it, but Vegeta's blast was too overwhelming. Trunks could feel himself weakening, and it wasn't long before the blast completely swallowed him up. 

"No! Trunks!" Goten ran forward, only to be pulled back by Goku. "Let me go, let me go! I have to try and save Trunks! Don't you understand? He's my best friend and I'm not going to stand here and watch him die!" Goku said nothing. "Daddy, why won't you let me go? Why don't you understand? We still have a chance to save Trunks. Don't you know that? Why don't you let me go? Trunks is your friend too, so why don't you try to save him? Dad, answer me, please, why isn't anybody saving Trunks?" 

"Because, son, Trunks couldn't have been saved. Vegeta's blast was too powerful. He died when the blast smothered him. I'm sorry, Goten." Gohan went up to Goten and added, "when you grow up, you'll learn that sacrifices have to be made. I know how hard it is. We've all experienced it." 

"But why Gohan? Why can't we all just live normal happy lives?" 

"Because no matter how much we try to deny it, evil will always exist, because there is good. Think of it as this: light represents all that is good and pure, and the darkness represents all that is evil. The stronger the light, the deeper the darkness. We have a lot of freedom, Goten, but with freedom comes the responsibility to fight for what you believe in. You have to understand that," explained Gohan. 

"Really. All that sentimental rubbish is sickening," spat Olive in disgust. His tail twitched irritably as he impatiently waited for everyone's attention. After a while he got bored and decided to take control of things. "Ahem. Attention everyone, I'm very not so sorry for the unfortunate loss of your friends, but don't you think it's time to move on?" 

"I could never forgive you for what you've done, Olive, and believe me, you will pay for this. If not by us, then by others who will rise up against you." 

"Ooh, I'm so scared," said Olive sarcastically. "Wait, I almost forgot! Here." This time Olive's eyes glowed black, and Vegeta's ring responded in the same black colour. A dark energy surrounded him, and his power level grew. 

"What's happening? Vegeta's power level is increasing by an incredible amount, but I know that he can't be this strong! The last time we fought I was still a whole lot stronger than him," said Goku, amazed at what he was sensing. 

"Trunks told me once that Vegeta started to train under five hundred times normal Earth gravity. Maybe that's why," guessed Goten. 

"I don't think so. Training under that much gravity would still bring him to just under my full power. And also, I don't think he's doing this out of his own will," murmured Goku. 

"Man, you guys are thick!" exclaimed Olive. "Do you really think that your friend here could have all that power? Of course not! You see, I've discovered that Vegeta, in many ways, is like a dog. If you train him well enough, he'll obey your every command. And how do you do that? By satisfying his hunger, and Vegeta's hunger is for more power. So I give him power every time he does what I tell him to do. And he can't seem to get enough of it. But, if he doesn't listen to me, I can threaten and I will take some of his own power away, and of course he doesn't like that, so he has no choice but to obey." 

"Vegeta would never take his own son's life just to get stronger than me," said Goku. 

"I think I already know that, which is why my rewards are great, and my punishments are severe." 

"Vegeta, can you hear me? You have to break free of Vegeta's ring," pleaded Goku. "I tried slicing it with a disc, but it didn't work. I think you and Olive are the only ones who can get the ring off. Please Vegeta, try to free yourself. I know you can do it. The fate of the world is in your hands. If Olive really has that much control over you, then everyone you know and love, including me will be gone." 

Everyone tuned to see Vegeta's reaction, even Olive, who had a sly smile on his face. Vegeta's hand slightly moves, but that was it. "See? I told you. No one can stand up against me," gloated Olive. "Of course it doesn't matter how hard you try or what you say, he will never again be free." 

Olive snapped his fingers and Vegeta went over to him. Goku, Gohan and Goten braced themselves for an attack. "So now we are almost even in number, but nowhere near equal in strength. Let's just see how strong you really are. Ready... fight!" 

The two sides charged towards each other, then Goten disappeared, leaving the others to fight one on one. For the moment they were equal in strength and speed, and then Goten executed a sneak attack on Olive. He had reappeared behind Olive and attempted to cut off his tail. 

"No chance, monkey boy," jeered Olive, and used the flat side of his tail blade to knock Goten away. He slammed hard into a small mountain, then slowly and painfully got back up. He suppressed his ki and crept behind a tree, ready to use the kamehameha on Olive. Olive was too busy fighting Gohan to notice that a high speed energy beam was coming his way. Goten silently celebrated when his blast hit Olive, but his joy quickly turned to anguish when he saw that Olive was unscathed and hadn't noticed his blast the slightest bit. 

_Now what? Dad and Gohan can't beat them, and neither can I. If only Trunks were here. Then we could gang up on Olive and he wouldn't stand a chance against us. How dare he kill my best friend!_ Fueled by anger, Goten charged towards Olive, blasting and punching like crazy. Olive easily evaded all of his attacks and thought of it as a game. 

"Special beam cannon!" A yellow-orange beam spiraled its way closer and closer to Olive. He saw the beam coming his way and had an idea. He grabbed Goten and pulled him forward as a human (or in this case, a demi-saiyan) barrier and shouted, "bad move, namek! You've just killed your friend!" Olive roared with evil laughter and grinned maliciously as Piccolo's special beam cannon drove straight through Goten's heart. 

"No! Goten!" Everyone, even Vegeta, turned to see Goten fall to the ground, a smoking hole in the center of his body. Piccolo collapsed to his knees, wondering how he could have made such a mistake. _Goten, I'm sorry. I never knew that he was going to do that._

"Well that makes things easier," said Olive, "instead of getting rid of four it's now just down to three." Olive descended and floated down to Piccolo. 

"Yes... you used to be evil and wanted to destroy this world. Why did you give it up? I'm ashamed of you, Piccolo." Olive once again produced a ball of ki and flicked it to Piccolo. 

"Here. Catch." 

Piccolo instinctively reached out for it and the ball exploded on impact, killing him instantly. 


	18. The Struggle

I'm sorry about all the killing but I think it must be from all the DBZ I watch.... 

**Chapter 18 - The Struggle**

Gohan was horrified as he saw all his friends die in front of him. _Piccolo, my first trainer, and one of my best friends... Krillin, me best friend, you stuck by me when I was in trouble... Trunks, you made my brother just as strong as me... Trunks, I'll never forget the times you've saved me from my mum... and Goten, my brother, my only brother. Don't worry, dad and I will beat Olive and wish all of you back. I promise._

"Life is such a fragile thing, isn't it?" Olive mused. "It can be ended by me, anyone else, and even time. Yes... time is a powerful thing, I guess, for some people. You see, the longer I stand here and talk, the more time you've got to restore your energy. To immortals, such as my master, they use it as a weapon, for they are not affected by time." 

"What about you? Are you immortal?" demanded Goku. 

"Well, in a way. In my normal state as I am now, no, but as long as my master needs me, she makes sure that I'm always there for her." Olive looked at the two super saiyans, then continued. "Don't worry, I'm one hundred percent killable, so you don't need to worry." 

"That's a relief," said Gohan sarcastically. "Next you'll be telling us that a living thing is always alive until it's dead. You really don't have much of a sense of humour. No one laughs at your jokes." 

* * *

"This guy Olive is a real disgrace to this quadrant, even if he is just a guest!" King Kai said indignantly. "Even Piccolo's jokes are better than his, even if it was a twisted version of Jack and the beanstalk. I should give him a few pointers on puns after Goku wins, if he wins at all, that is. Olive has proven himself to be a strong opponent." 

He continued watching the fight between Goku and Gohan against Vegeta and Olive from his planet, and his hopes went crashing down as he watched Gohan and Goku get hurt. _"Come on, Goku, you can do better than that. There's no way that humourless creep can beat you. OK, so maybe he's stronger than you, but still, I know you're hiding some power. Why don't you leave Vegeta alone for now? Team up with Gohan and beat Olive. If you do that then you won't need to worry for Vegeta. Goku, I know you can hear me, but you're not listening to me, are you? Wait, you're probably too distracted to answer. I'll leave you alone now, but I really hope you take my advice. I _was_ your teacher at one point. Good luck Goku, you'll need it."_

* * *

Gohan was thrown onto the ground, and struggled to escape from Olive's attack. He wasn't fast enough and was hit by the ki blast. Goku was having a slightly better time against Vegeta, but then Olive added more power to Vegeta, and once again he gained the upper hand. It wasn't long before Goku was too was lying on the ground, battered bruised and bleeding. 

"Gohan... here, have one." He reached out for his bag of senzu beans and took two out. He gave one to Gohan and he ate the other. Once again Olive watched the restorative properties of the beans go to work. He watched as Goku and Gohan got up again, and sensed the power levels rise and become stronger than before. 

"Gohan, King Kai just gave me an idea, but it's going to be hard to carry out. I have to knock Vegeta out as quickly as possible, and then the two of us both attack Olive. I think it'll work, but the chances of us succeeding are extremely small. We'll have to watch each other's backs, OK?" 

Gohan nodded and Goku then flew at full speed toward Vegeta, managing to catch him off guard and landed a few punches in him. Gohan used his eyes to keep track of Vegeta and occasionally blast him, and used his mind to keep track of Olive. Goku was going full out at the prince with renewed energy, but Olive made sure that Vegeta stayed strong. 

"Dad, I really don't think this is going to work. It doesn't seem to matter how hard we try, since Olive is constantly pumping more ki into Vegeta. Let's face it, there's no way we can win this fight in our current state. I say we should go after Olive. With him trying to fight both of us, he'll be too distracted to worry about Vegeta. What do you think?" 

"I'm willing to try it, Gohan. I hope you're right, cause if you're not then we're doomed. If only Vegeta was on our side." 

Goku started attacking Olive, and Gohan did the same. Their plan started to work, and Olive was too busy to get Vegeta to fight. Olive had to use everything that he knew to block the saiyans' attacks. Even though his tail was a dangerous weapon, and did very well when it came to blocking, it still managed to get in the way. It was occasionally grabbed by Goku, but Olive drew his tail back so that the blade would come too close to Goku's hand. 

"Not so easy now, is it?" mocked Gohan. "You seem to be having a lot of trouble fighting both my dad and I at the same time." 

"That's what you think," said Olive defensively as he deflected an energy beam. He powered up, blowing Goku and Gohan away from him. He regained control of Vegeta, and Goku knew that their only shot of rescuing Vegeta had been blown. "Next time, help me when I call instead of standing there and watching me fight." 

Olive was growing tired of always fighting Goku and Gohan, and decided to end their battle right there. He sliced, punched, kicked and blasted the two, often shouting insults as well. Goku resisted the urge to have another senzu bean. _I'm not sure, but I have the weirdest felling that something's going to happen. I just hope it's a good thing._

Goku and Gohan were repeatedly attacked by Olive and Vegeta. There were numerous cuts all over their bodies and eventually the two fell to the ground, no longer super saiyans, paralyzed with pain. Olive walked up to Gohan and raised his tail. 

"It was nice knowing you. I had a nice time, but I'm afraid to say, like all good things it must end. Farewell, au revoir, auf wiederschen." Gohan shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the blade that would lead to his death. 

"Olive, that's enough!" An imperial voice suddenly rang out of nowhere. Olive's tail froze just millimetres away from Gohan and he snarled at the newcomer. A blue aura lifted the blade from Gohan's neck and moved it to one side. A larger being was also there, and he stepped forward, reached for the bag of senzu beans, and gave the last two beans to Goku and Gohan. 

When they had recovered, they looked up at their rescuer and thanked him. "You look familiar somehow. Have we met before?" 

"No, I believe we haven't." 

"Then, who are you?" 

"Why, I'm the Supreme Kai, and this is Kibito." 


	19. The Visit

**Chapter 19 - The Visit**

Olive glared at the Supreme Kai, his eyes burning with hatred. The Kai took no notice of him as he and Kibito helped Goku and Gohan up. 

"Are you two all right?" 

"We are now, thanks to you. So why are you here, Supreme Kai? Do you know Olive?" 

"Yes I do, and that's why I'm here. You see, Olive serves my sister." 

"Your sister?" Goku and Gohan looked up at the Kai in disbelief. 

"Yes. Half of the kais are born with twins. I am one of them. One is good, the other is evil. The good one lives in this realm and the other lives in what is known as the Realm of Darkness." 

"So what's your sister's name?" 

"Her name is the Dark Kai. Pretty appropriate, don't you think? Anyway, she's had Olive for over five millennia now, and her power greatly exceeds my own. The thing is, we're not supposed to interfere with each other's realms, but I guess Dark Kai couldn't help herself. Evil is always like that these days." He paused, letting Goku and Gohan take in the information. 

"We see each other every other decade, though. We are family, after all. North Kai, South Kai and East Kai all have twins also exist in the Realm of Darkness." He sensed Gohan's thoughts of the Dark Kai and decided to answer them. "No Gohan, even though Dark Kai is stronger than me and is able to keep Olive under her control, she is still much weaker than Olive. You know girls, they always get their way through stubbornness, loudness, bribery or blackmail." 

"Yeah, I sure do." Gohan thought back to the time when Videl blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly. _I can't forget about my mum, either. Yep, they're the two most obstinate and pushing people I know._

Supreme Kai read Gohan's mind again and said, "well Gohan, it looks like you know exactly what I mean then. But still, we men can't live without them." 

"Piccolo can." 

They laughed. With the Supreme Kai present everyone forgot all about Olive, whose rage grew with every minute that passed. Then the Supreme Kai got serious. 

"Hey Olive, your fun's over. You're coming back with me so I can take you back to the Dark Kai. Then I have to have a little talk with her. Well, Goku, Gohan, I guess I'll be off." He grabbed hold of Olive's wrist and they and Kibito teleported off to Dark Kai's place. 

"Let's just hope that's the last we see of him," said Gohan. 

"I do too, but we still have to get that ring off Vegeta." said Goku. 

* * *

The Supreme Kai, Kibito and Olive arrived outside Dark Kai's palace. The building towered above them, giving it a menacing look. The Realm of Darkness was a dark and depressing place, and death was everywhere. Horrible monsters of an indescribable appearance patrolled the castle. Huge black beasts with tattered wings and blood red eyes flew in the skies overhead. 

"Kibito, I want you to go back to our place and wait for me. I shouldn't take longer than a day." Kibito nodded and disappeared. 

The creatures nearby felt the Supreme Kai's authority and let him pass undisturbed. Olive trudged along behind him, grumbling. The doors to the castle opened by themselves, and the Supreme Kai walked straight in. 

"Supreme Kai, my dear brother, how nice it is to see you again, but I never expected you this early." Dark Kai ran down the stairs, rushing to greet her brother. She looked almost identical to her brother, except for the fact that her hair was long and black, her skin was slightly darker and her eyes were cold, lacking the warmth that existed in the Supreme Kai's eyes. And she wore a lot less, too, just enough to hide cover her... important parts. 

"Olive! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Olive started to reply, but the Supreme Kai interjected. 

"I know what you're up to, Dark Kai. You had planned an attack on the people of Earth, hadn't you? I thought we had agreed to keep out of each other's business. I guess a spoken agreement wasn't enough. Next time we'll have a psychic bond. Then you won't be so cocky, will you?" 

"Calm down, Supreme Kai. That is no way to greet your sister. Why don't you come along and we can talk about it at the dining table? Maybe some food and wine will settle your nerves." She smiled as sweetly as she could. 

"Your cuteness won't work on me. Fine. But I'm not touching any of your food." 

They sat down at the table and one of Dark Kai's servants poured some wine and prepared a small feast. The room had been transformed from an ordinary room into one fit for a king. Candles were lit and the entire palace was filled with music. Dark Kai ate with enthusiasm while the Supreme Kai sat there staring intently at her. 

"Why the long face? Eat something, or else you'll faint from hunger. And it'll help release all of your stress and anger so that you don't end up all grumpy and wrinkled in a decade's time." 

"First of all, tell me why you sent Olive to terrorise the people of Earth." 

"When did I do that? You know I wouldn't do anything to upset you." 

"I hate it when you pretend to be in denial." 

"Supreme Kai, you are well aware that I am not Egyptian." 

"So why don't you tell me the truth?" 

"I was bored, so I wanted to have a little fun. I told Olive to play a game with you. He would attack your friends and I would time how long it would take for you to respond. Seven months. And then you had to spoil his fun and bring him back. Oh well. At least Olive had the pleasure of killing some of your friends. They didn't put up a very good fight though." 

Supreme Kai's fists were clenched, his face drained of colour, and anger burned in his eyes. "How could you? You have no conscience, do you? Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you don't have to have feelings. You have to value life, because mortals spend a limited amount of time here! You're a cold and heartless bitch. I hope one day Olive turns against you and accidentally on purpose kills you. Then I won't have to put up with you anymore." 

"Wow, I'm proud of you, Supreme Kai," applauded Dark Kai. "The last time you lost your temper and screamed at me like that was six thousand four hundred and thirty three years ago. So how long will this loss of temper last? A minute? Two minutes?" 

"I've stopped," said Supreme Kai, calm again. "And I've already made my point clear. I don't know why you bother. I never disturb you, I try not to get mad at you, and I try not to upset you. Why can't you show the same kind of respect to me?" 

"Because it's not my style. I can't help the way I behave. I was born evil, destined to play an evil life, and die an evil hag. I'm happy with my life. You should try it some day. Besides, you're too serious and uptight. One day I'll have to take you on a tour of my world and put some humour into you. Hey, I know, you can meet North Kai's twin. He's got a much better taste in jokes. What do you say?" 

"Looks like you know more about me than I thought." He eyed his sister suspiciously. "You haven't been spying on me, have you?" 

"Maybe." 

"There's no point in trying to get a straight answer out of you. You love torturing your guests, don't you? Especially me." 

"Yep." 

"So, because you broke our promise, what do you suggest doing to say that you're sorry?" 

"What if I'm not?" 

"You still have to. There's no way I'm going to let you go every time you play your tricks. You killed five of my friends! And only two of them can be wished back with the Earth dragonballs. You're lucky they haven't come to rip you apart yet. Hey, that's not a bad idea. How about getting you to fight my friends? If I win, then you have to leave me alone. If you win..." 

"You have to be my servant for a thousand years." 

"Fine. So it's settled?" 

"Everything sounds good enough, but there's one minor problem: I don't fight. So you wouldn't mind if Olive fights for me instead, do you?" 

Supreme Kai thought about it. _Olive? That's bad. Even Goku and Gohan couldn't beat him. If Dark Kai were fighting though, I'd have no trouble winning. But now, if I lose..._

"Are you having second thoughts now? You must be really scared that you'll lose. You made the agreement, after all." 

"OK. But only if Vegeta gets to fight on my side as well. And Olive won't be allowed to use his ring in battle." 

"Fine by me. We'll have this fight tomorrow after lunch. But how about bringing the mortals here tonight so they can get used to the surroundings? And by the way, are any of your friends good looking? I haven't met a single handsome guy in over fifteen thousand years!" 

"We're not toys, you know," spat Supreme Kai in disgust. Dark Kai only smiled. 

"Fine. I'll go get them now," sighed Supreme Kai, teleporting back to Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. 


End file.
